The Tablet
by reenas-as
Summary: A grad student has been staying with Genkai, studying a strange old Tablet. Why is Genkai so tense about it? What terror will it unleash? And what does this have to do with Kurama? Story 2 in the KI series. KuramaOC
1. Unexpected Meeting

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting **

Yusuke sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back against his bed. Kurama was watching him from his position next to the closet.

"I don't see why my mom is always so excited when you come over." The spirit detective groused. "In fact, it seems everyone gets all excited when you're around. What is with you?"

Kurama chuckled, "Not everyone is happy to see me. That Suzuka fellow never seemed very fond of me."

Yusuke stared at the red head in disbelief, "You're kidding me, right?"

Kurama shook his head, "No. I don't think he liked me at all."

Yusuke almost rolled his eyes, "Oh, give me a break. The guy hated you because you got more attention than he did. You bruised his ego, that's all."

Kurama smiled, "I thought that was what this was all about. Me getting all the attention."

"You aren't implying that I'm jealous, are you, fox boy?"

Kurama gazed at him, expression serene, but eyes sparkling with mischief, "of course not."

"Good." Yusuke closed his eyes lazily, "Because if you were I'd have to fight you, and I'd hate to do that."

Kurama chuckled. Even at twenty two Yusuke was a punk. He just had a way about him, though Kurama found his witticism and quick comebacks quite amusing.

"Oh, Yusuke," his mother came to the door. Since Kurama's back was against that wall she couldn't see him. "Oh, did that nice young man leave already?" He heard her tone fall in disappointment and almost laughed. She was easily a time and a half his age, well, his _human_ body's age. Why was his human form so attractive? It could get quite bothersome.

"Relax mom," Yusuke said dryly, "he's leaning against the wall."

Atsuko stuck her head around the corner and then smiled sweetly at Kurama, "Oh, there you are! I was just wondering if you boys would like some refreshment. You must be thirsty after your long walk."

This time Yusuke did roll his eyes, "Mom! Give it a rest will you! He's not interested."

Kurama smiled politely, "Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline. I have to be going."

"Oh," her face fell, "Well, maybe you can come back later."

"Perhaps I can, Mrs. Urameshi." He agreed easily.

"Okay then, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Atsuko backed out of the room, not taking her eyes off Kurama. Because of this she collided with the door. Blushing she righted herself before Kurama could move to help her.

"I'm alright." She mumbled, hurrying away. Kurama just shook his head.

"So, you really have to go?" Yusuke's question brought his attention back.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must. I have to meet an old acquaintance in the forest. He has some information for me."

"Really?" Yusuke sat up, interested. "What about?"

Kurama shrugged, "I'm really not certain. You're welcome to join me however."

For a moment he thought the younger man would accept, but then Yusuke shook his head.

"Can't," he said darkly, "I promised grandma I'd go to the temple today and help Itani."

"Itani?" Kurama quirked a brow, he'd never heard of such a person.

"Yeah, she's studying at the university, she's been staying with Genkai and using her books as references for her theses, or something like that. Right now she's trying to translate some tablet, and the old woman wants me to help her." He stood, "don't see what I can do anyway. It's not like any of that junk makes any sense to me."

Kurama gave a small smile, "Perhaps it is not Itani who is meant to learn from the interaction."

Yusuke whirled to face him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Such work takes time, patience, something you have in short supply. Perhaps Genkai hopes to teach you some."

"Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go."

The two men left the Urameshi home and headed through town toward Genkai's temple on foot. Both generally preferred walking to driving or taking public transportation, it helped keep them in shape.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Yusuke asked as Kurama followed behind him.

"I have a few minutes," he said easily, "and the temple is on the way to the forest."

"Right." Yusuke couldn't argue with that logic.

"Why don't you tell me more about this student while we walk?" Kurama suggested, "If Genkai trusts her enough to let her stay at the temple she must be very special."

Yusuke glanced sideways at Kurama, eying him suspiciously, "You're awfully interested Kurama."

"Just curious. Evidently she has been around for some time, yet I have never seen her, not even when I go to see Yukina for Hiei. Nor has anyone mentioned her to me."

"Yeah well," Yusuke seemed a little embarrassed, "Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, you probably wouldn't have seen her. She spends most of her time locked up in her room reading old books. And then, she has to go to school too, and she spends a lot of time in the library. She's a grad student after all."

Kurama nodded. "I wonder what specific field of interest she is studying that Genkai's books are of use to her."

Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock. "I don't know. Ancient History or Cultures or something. It's all mumbo jumbo to me. But she's really serious about it. It isn't just work to her, she enjoys it. At least, that's what it seems like to me. I've only seen her a few times though. Grandma introduced us last week when she asked me to help with the tablet thing. We've met twice since then. It's pretty boring in my opinion."

"I'd like to see that tablet." Kurama remarked, wisely not mentioning that it was no surprise Yusuke found it boring, "It must be very old."

"Hoping to find an old friend?" Yusuke said smartly. Kurama was extremely old. Or, at least, his demon form was.

"Not at all. Perhaps a relative." Kurama joked back.

Yusuke laughed, "That's what I like about you, Kurama, you never let anything rile you." It was also what made the man so dangerous, but Yusuke wasn't about to say so. The conversation was cut short as they arrived at Genkai's temple.

"You coming in?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shrugged, "Why not. I still have two or three minutes. I haven't seen Yukina in a while. Or Genkai either."

Yusuke nodded.

As they approached the temple a young woman stepped out. She placed her hands on her hips. "There you are, Yusuke. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten our appointment." She didn't sound angry, more amused really.

"I did! Got a problem with that?" Yusuke called back to her.

She shook her head and Kurama heard her laugh. It was an extremely pleasant sound, melodic and flowing. It made him want to laugh with her.

She stepped from the shadows of the temple as they reached the steps.

"Well, at least you made it. That's all that really matters."

Kurama stopped. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. His eyes were fixed on the woman before him.

"It can't be." Kurama gasped. It was the girl. The one he had rescued two months ago in the sewers. Her dark blue hair and warm brown eyes had filled his dreams far too many nights since then.

His gasp had turned her attention toward him, and she too stopped, the teasing smile fading from her lips, "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned.

Yusuke looked back and forth between the two in confusion, "Wait a second. You two know each other?"

The girl, who was clearly Itani, smirked, "You could say that." Yusuke looked to Kurama in question.

"We were pitted against one another in a forced battle, but we cooperated instead and escaped." Kurama explained calmly.

"Oh." Yusuke's blank face said it all.

Itani continued to study Kurama and then smiled wryly, "Never thought I'd see you again."

Kurama's face lit with genuine amusement, "a pleasant surprise I hope." Itani nodded.

"Alright, enough chit chat," Yusuke broke in, clearly annoyed, "we've got work to do, remember?" he grabbed Itani's arm, pulling her away.

Kurama found his attitude amusing considering his reluctance to come here in the first place, and his lack of interest in the actual task at hand. Watching them go he longed to stay, to find out about this girl. But he had an appointment. He settled instead for one last verbal jab at Yusuke, who was still holding Itani by the arm.

"Careful Yusuke," Kurama laughed at his retreating friend, "Keiko will get jealous."

Yusuke turned and glowered at him, then kept on walking, "Oh, you shut up, Kurama!" he snapped.

A/N: I'm back Anyway... this is story number 2 of the K/I series I'm writing. That means it comes after "Least Likely Places" but before "To Die Again". Hope you like it. It's about 9 chapters. Please review... but no bashing on my OC or on the pairing... and, don't worry, not much 'romance' this story... that comes late

reenas-as


	2. Boredom is in the Eye of the Beholder

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 2: Boredom... is in the Eye of the Beholder**

"Can I go yet?" Yusuke asked, bored.

"Shhh." Itani was leaning close over an ancient stone tablet, studying it intensely. "I think I've almost got it." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and tilted back his chair. This was so boring. What was grandma's point here? After all, he had two jobs; he didn't have time to sit around doing nothing. He was the Spirit Detective, but he also worked for a local gaming company. Someone had to put food on the table, and it certainly wasn't his mother.

She sat back with a sigh. "Never mind. I lost it." She glanced at the clock. "You want some lunch? We can come back after."

Yusuke jumped to his feet, eager to escape if only for a short time. "Lunch!"

Itani nearly rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Yusuke stretched exaggeratedly before plopping into a chair. "Free at last!" he eyed Itani surreptitiously as he said this, trying to see if it would get a rise out of her.

It didn't.

She laughed and chucked a napkin at him, "You're such a baby." She teased.

"Who are you calling a baby? I know you aren't talking to me." He pretended to be upset.

"Mmm… right, must have been talking to that guy behind you." She replied.

Yusuke gave her a lopsided grin. She was fun, when she wasn't buried in a book.

They settled into a companionable silence, watching the people pass be the sidewalk. This was a popular café, right on the corner of a fairly busy street, so there were plenty of people to watch. Yusuke smirked as a teen boy tried to be smooth and slip his arm around the girl he was walking with. That yawn and stretch was the oldest trick in the book and every girl on earth could see right through it. But the girl must have liked the boy because she didn't pound him. Of course, Keiko had done nothing _but_ pound him and she had definitely liked him. At least, that's what she said. They had been an official couple for several years now.

Suddenly Yusuke sat up with interest.

"Kurama!" he waved at the passing redhead.

Kurama smiled in recognition and Yusuke waved him over. He wanted to hear what Kurama's contact had said, but he realized he couldn't exactly ask outright in front of Itani. She didn't know about the whole Spirit Detective thing.

"Hello, Yusuke. Itani." Kurama gave a polite nod. "May I join you?" his eyes focused on Itani.

"Why don't you ask me?" Yusuke muttered darkly.

Kurama, who had excellent ears, heard him, "because _you_ motioned me over. I assumed you wanted my company."

"Stupid fox." Yusuke grumbled, but he was grinning. Itani arched a brow, wondering at the apparent nickname, but she shrugged. It wasn't any of her business really.

"Why not." She said, responding to his earlier question.

"Thank you." Kurama sank into a chair between them.

"So, how'd it go?" Yusuke asked casually. Kurama understood what he was referring to.

He sighed, "Not so well. I didn't learn anything I didn't already know."

"Oh." Yusuke was clearly disappointed. Often a meeting with one of Kurama's contacts meant a new case, and he was dying to get off the hook on this whole tablet thing.

Kurama suppressed a knowing smile, "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"Yeah, well, grandma should be happy at least."

Kurama nodded, "Yes." His eyes sparkled with amusement at the downcast look on Yusuke's face. And then he turned to their companion, "Speaking of which," he smiled at Itani, "how is your project going?"

"Actually, I found something interesting this morning." She said, already becoming excited, as she always was when discussing her studies. Especially when the other party was actually interested as Kurama seemed to be.

"Really?"

Yusuke groaned, he could tell where this was going. Thankfully the waiter had just brought their food to the table, though Itani hadn't even noticed. Sullenly he started to eat his sandwich, struggling to block Itani's voice out.

"Yes, you see, the tablet is covered in an ancient and unknown script and we've been trying to decipher it by comparing it to other ancient languages. We've made decent progress in relating it to various religious scripts and characters, but this morning I found something strange." She was now moving her hands as she spoke, her eyes sparkling, face lit, glowing with excitement. Kurama found himself enjoying her happiness. He also caught himself thinking about how attractive it made her. Not that she hadn't been attractive before, but now she was breath taking. It was hard not to get caught up in her excitement, but he somehow managed to maintain his calm, yet interested, demeanor.

"How so?" he inquired.

She grinned, "Part of the tablet has harsher carvings than the rest. As though it was written by a different hand."

His brows knit together, "Strange, I understood that this was a sacred artifact. For such a task to change hands in the middle…"

She nodded, "It could be of significance, for ancient people generally considered it to be somewhat of a risk to undertake a religious recording. For two scribes to be living in one place and both be willing to accept such a task…" she paused, "Somehow that has to be important. What could have happened to the first scribe? Did it have something to do with the tablet itself?"

Kurama leaned back slightly, considering this. "Has Genka told you what she hopes to gain from this endeavor?"

Itani shook her head, face clouding slightly, "No. I don't think she has any idea what we'll find. But she seems to have a sense that it is of great importance."

"I wonder…" he trailed off thoughtfully; clearly something was weighing heavily on his mind, but when he spoke again it was in a lighter tone. At first Yusuke even hoped he might brooch a new subject, but he did not. "You said you've had some luck associating the script with other ancient religious texts. May I ask which ones? Any I might recognize?"

She chuckled, "I doubt it."

He arched a brow with a half smile, "You might be surprised."

Yusuke endured their conversation in tortured silence for about five minutes more and then he growled loudly enough that they stopped talking to look at him.

"Something wrong, Yusuke?" Itani asked with some concern.

"Yeah, you two and this stupid project of Grandma's." he stood up abruptly. "Let's go Itani."

Itani arched a brow curiously, wondering what had gotten into him, but she exchanged goodbyes with Kurama and followed the disgruntled man out of the café back toward the temple. Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled under his breath as he walked. If he was going to have to hear about it, he may as well be serving his time. At least if they were at the temple Grandma would count it…

* * *

"This is boring."

Itani didn't even look up, but continued to peer intently at the tablet before her. She had been in that same position since they had returned from lunch more than an hour ago. Yusuke was certain her back would be upset with her tomorrow.

"Be quiet Yusuke." She scolded, "You can't leave until I finish this."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He drummed his fingers on his knees a few times, then he tipped his chair back on just two legs and let it fall back down to all four with a loud thud. The noise echoed through the quiet room, but Itani didn't react. Evidently she was ignoring him.

Yusuke sighed and crossed his arms. "You're never going to find anything." He groused, "This is a big, fat, stupid, waste of time and I'm going to get grandma for doing this to me." If Itani heard him she gave no outward indication. She leaned forward a bit and blew softly on the tablet.

"What is this?" she seemed to be speaking to herself, but her tone caused Yusuke to move closer and peer at the tablet as well. He saw nothing but the same old squiggles.

"What's what?" he asked crossly.

She pulled a magnifying glass out of her bag and focused it on the lower left corner of the tablet.

"These markings are different." She explained.

Yusuke snorted, "If you say so."

She shook her head, "See," she pointed at the magnified image. "These carvings are harsher, deeper, more defined, they were definitely made by a different person than the rest, perhaps even at another time. There is also a slight variation in the actual character style."

Yusuke still didn't see much difference, but he was willing to concede that she likely knew what she was talking about. However, he failed to see the significance.

"So," he shrugged.

Itani looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise, "So?" she repeated, slightly indignant, "That could be very important. It could mean they were written at a much later date or by an entirely different set of people."

Yusuke leaned over and looked once more. "Wasn't that what you were talking about with Kurama at lunch? That part was different?" he asked absently.

Itani nodded, "But at that point I didn't realize the magnitude of the discrepancy. At most I thought perhaps two scribes had shared the task of carving the characters - unusual, but not unheard of. But this, this is completely different, and far more significant. If it was indeed written at a later date, it could be some sort of, I don't know, maybe an explanation, or observation of how what the tablet said applied at that later date. Or it might indicate some sort of special significance and so it was set apart from the rest. It could even be some sort of religious or historical phrase." Her eyes filled with excitement. "I really don't know… yet, but I intend to find out."

Yusuke groaned, dreading the thought of several more hours of this. Fortunately he was spared for the afternoon by the beeping of an alarm.

Itani glanced up at the clock, she didn't wear a watch while working because of the delicate nature of the items she handled, and frowned.

"But not today, I have class," she made a face, "This will just have to wait until tomorrow."

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief, earning a glare from his companion.

"What?" he asked crossly.

Itani shook her head. Carefully she wrapped the tablet back in its soft leather cloth and tied it closed. She picked it up and placed it in the wall safe.

"What mysteries do you hold?" she wondered quietly, running her fingers over it once more before locking it up.

"Goodbye, Yusuke," she turned around, but he was already gone. She laughed gently, wondering why Genkai had asked him to do this when he was so clearly not suited to the task. And why he had agreed when he so clearly hated it. Grabbing her bag she headed for the university on foot.

* * *

* * *

A/N: well, no one reviewed last time... which may mean that no one read this story. Oh well, I wrote it more for me than you anyway. But! If you are reading, please review. It's nice to know someone is out there... anyway... yeah...

reenas-as


	3. Disturbing Turns

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 3: Disturbing Turns**

Itani was bent low over the desk, studying her notes. She had been sitting like that for hours, hardly moving except to flip the pages. Unconsciously she smoothed a lock of hair before dropping her hand back down to the desk, motionless once more.

"Find anything yet?"

Itani didn't look up from her work. "No. But I'm close, I can feel it."

Genkai noted that, though Itani had given no evidence she had noticed the old woman's approach, she did not seem at all startled by the sudden interruption. She had observed this sort of unusual behavior in Itani many times in the months the young woman had been staying in the temple.

"I wish you would wait until Yusuke was here." She scolded mildly.

Itani chuckled, "I don't know why you make him do this – he hates it."

"He needs to be here." Genkai maintained firmly, "Please wait."

Itani did not fail to notice the tightness in the old woman's voice. She turned quizzically.

"What is it Genkai?" she asked quietly, "What do you expect, or fear, to find here?" Before the aged psychic could open her mouth to deny the very idea, Itani continued, "You never took such an interest in my studies before now. There must be something here."

Genkai knew it would be useless to pretend. With a small sigh she lowered herself to sit cross-legged on the floor. "I don't know." She said honestly, "It's just the feeling that this is something terribly, dangerously, important. I can't even put it into words." She lapsed into silence, staring ahead in a way that made Itani wonder if she was still in the room or if her mind had taken her somewhere far off. The younger woman didn't intrude, but sat waiting patiently while the old woman collected her thoughts. After a few moments Genkai shifted her gaze to meet Itani's gravely. "Promise me you'll wait for Yusuke."

Itani's face tightened slightly in concentration and then eased as she nodded. "Alright Genkai, I'll wait." Turning back to the desk she carefully gathered her notes and then took them to the safe. Whatever foreboding the old woman felt, Itani hoped it was only the result of old superstition and legend for she knew that they were _very_ close to unraveling the mystery.

There was no time to further contemplate this however because at that moment a small commotion sounded outside.

"Yukina! Hey, Yukina sweetheart – your one and only Kuwabara is here!"

A loud thump was heard, followed by a groan that sounded suspiciously like Kuwabara.

"What was that for?" he demanded angrily.

"Give it a rest." Yusuke answered crossly.

A soft knock sounded on the study door. It opened slightly as Yukina stuck her head through. "Master Genkai, Itani, we have visitors."

Genkai rolled her eyes, "Coming." She stood and led the way to the informal 'sitting room'. As she followed, Itani smiled, first at the old woman's disdainful look – feigned, of course, for she would never admit her fondness for the troublesome young men – and then again in response to the rising voices in the distance. Yukina must have let them into the shrine for, as the voices approached the main room, she could hear a third voice, calm and warm with amusement. It sent a strange sensation through her and she unconsciously quickened her pace, then flushed as she realized what she was doing. She forced herself to move at a less hurried speed, but she couldn't stop the strange flutter in her chest.

_:Get a hold of yourself:_ she scolded, they had arrived in the main room and she took a seat facing the outer door. _You've only seen the man three times. So what if he_ is_ charming, and intelligent, and handsome, and he saved your life…:_ She felt herself flush again, and struggled to control it, averting her gaze from Genkai's knowing look.

Before she could fully regain her composure the door slid open and Yukina entered, followed by a gushing Kuwabara, an annoyed Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and a very amused Kurama. They were too caught up in Kuwabara's nonsense to even acknowledge the two women in the room. Except, of course, Kurama. He gave a respectful nod to Genkai and then shifted his warm gaze to Itani.

She could have imagined it, but she could have sworn that his eyes softened just briefly.

"Hello." He said quietly. But somehow his voice carried above all the other noise and caused the others to stop talking.

"Oh! Hello Itani!" Botan smiled brightly. She then turned to Genkai, "Hello Master Genkai," she gave a small bow, "it's good to see you again."

Itani observed the interaction with interest. Though she had known most of them for several months now, she still wasn't entirely certain what the cheerful woman's relationship to this group was. She liked her though, so she smiled back.

Genkai snorted, "it's good to see _you_ again too, wish I could say the same for those dimwits." She thrust her chin toward Yusuke and Kuwabara whose argument had resumed once more.

"Oh, lay off grandma!" it was amazing how Yusuke always seemed to hear every insult thrown at him, no matter how preoccupied he was. To a casual observer his response would have seemed angry, but anyone paying attention would note the affection in his eyes. There was a special bond between Yusuke and Genkai, though Itani couldn't fathom why. This verbal sparring was merely a sort of game they played. She chalked it up to another of the group's mysteries and left it at that.

"You boys stop now." Keiko scolded and, though they looked unhappy about it, they complied.

Yukina smiled gratefully, "Won't you all sit down now? I'll bring some tea."

Obediently they sat, except for Kuwabara who hurried to her side. "I'll help you, Yukina my love!"

She smiled so hugely that her eyes squinted shut, "Thanks, but you stay here with your friends." She said softly, "I can get it."

Disappointed Kuwabara sank back into a chair.

Kurama smiled, "Don't feel so bad Kuwabara, she just wants you to relax."

"Probably saved our tea too." Yusuke muttered, and Keiko smacked him.

"OW!" he yelped, but everyone knew he had enjoyed the touch. He could be so juvenile at times… most times really.

Itani found the whole dynamic interesting. She had met them all before, but she had never seen the whole group together. She had often wondered how they all managed to maintain a friendship when they were so different, but she could see the depths of that friendship. It struck her that they must have been through a lot together to be so close.

"Itani?"

She turned to see Kurama studying her, and from the way he had said her name it was clear that he had called her more than once.

"I'm sorry." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Did you ask me something? I missed it."

He smiled apologetically, "It's alright. I'm sorry to have interrupted your thoughts."

She shook her head, "Wasn't important anyway. What did you want?"

"I was just wondering how your research was going."

She shrugged, "It's kind of at a dead end right now."

He leaned forward, interested, "Really? How so?"

"Well, Yusuke has been very busy, and Genkai doesn't want me working without him."

"Really…" this time the word was drawn out, as though he were pondering this new information. As she had seen him do once before he lapsed into silence, clearly lost in thought. She had known him a very short time, but she could already tell he was a man of deep thought. He struck her as an observer, a strategist. She liked that.

"You're doing it again." She said with a small smile.

"What?" he sounded truly curious.

"Going off into your own thoughts."

He frowned ever so slightly and she felt a bit saddened because it marred his handsome face, "My apologies… I shall endeavor to remain focused on the conversation at hand."

Had anyone else said that she might have laughed at the formal words coming from such a young person, but when Kurama spoke it just fit. There was something dignified, elegant, and ageless about him. On impulse she decided to ask him a personal question.

"What do you do?"

He blinked, stirring slightly. "Do?" he echoed.

"For a living." She expounded, "what is your job?" she smiled, "Are you still in school? You're older than Yusuke aren't you?"

He quirked a brow, "Why the sudden interest?"

Itani felt her face grow warm and spoke hurriedly, "It's just that you know all about me and my studies and I just realized I've never inquired about yours."

He smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, I was only teasing." She nodded and then waited. For a moment she thought he still wasn't going to answer her as he just sat there, staring over her shoulder. But then his gaze shifted to meet hers and he smiled once more, "Yes, I am older than Yusuke, by a year or so. No, I'm not _in_ school; I'm a private tutor."

"Oh." her tone rose in interest, "What subject?"

"All subjects." He replied casually, as though it were nothing. She had known from the way he spoke that he must be intelligent, but she hadn't realized the extent of his studies.

"Do you enjoy it?"

He paused, as though considering, choosing his words, "I find it – rewarding, I suppose." He said slowly. But before Itani could ask him what he meant by this the two were interrupted.

"Hey, Kurama!" It was Yusuke, "Quite monopolizing Itani's time!"

Kurama winked at Itani, his emerald eyes glinting mischievously. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, did you wish to speak with her? I would have thought you spent enough time with her, but if you don't think Keiko will mind…"

Yusuke growled, "Knock it off, fox! You know Itani and I aren't like that!"

Kurama's eyes widened in assumed innocence, "Then what did you want?"

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I just thought she might not want to spend all of her time with you." He sat up defensively, "You were probably just discussing work anyway!"

Itani and Kurama smiled – they couldn't deny it, they _had_ been discussing work.

"I don't know, Yusuke," Botan interceded, giving them a thoughtful look, "she didn't seem to mind much." Itani ducked her head slightly to avoid Botan's gaze. Truth be told, Botan had been watching the two with some interest. And she was a little suspicious. She'd never seen such a look in Kurama's eyes, nor known him to sit so close to a conversational partner.

Kurama seemed about to respond when Yukina reentered the room.

"Tea's ready." She still wore that same, familiar, smile –the one that made her look like a young girl. It seemed constantly in place, even when Kuwabara went to her and started blustering around, offering unneeded help. Though she did sweatdrop as he fell, nearly taking the teapot with him.

"Nice going, moron." Yusuke threw an arm over the back of his chair, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Kuwabara turned, brandishing a fist, "Back off man! At least I'm _trying _to be helpful."

"Right," Yusuke closed his eyes, obviously unperturbed by the threat of the larger man.

Kurama chuckled and then stood, approaching Yukina. With an easy grace he took the teapot and began to pour. "Let me assist you," he offered.

"Thanks." Yukina said gratefully.

Kuwabara's face fell briefly, but then lifted in the next moment as Yukina took him by the hand and led him to a seat, leaving Kurama to pour the tea alone. She turned to come back to the table, but Kurama waved her away.

"I can finish, Yukina. No sense both of us standing."

Yukina bowed in gratitude and then sat beside Kuwabara.

Keiko and Botan exchanged knowing smiled. Itani wondered if Kuwabara even realized what the red-head had done for him. Watching him, she doubted it.

Genkai stirred her tea solemnly and Itani absently wondered why – she never put anything in it, so why stir it? Finally the old psychic turned to Yusuke.

"When are you going to come over to help Itani with her research?" she asked abruptly. Itani was a bit startled by the accusation in her tone.

"I don't know – work's busy right now," he said in a careless tone, seemingly unaware of the tension in her voice.

"You should be here." She snapped.

Yusuke pulled back as though struck, "Look, Grandma, you can't expect me to drop everything anytime you want to come running for your little projects – I have to live ya know."

"You need to be here!"

Yusuke's voice raised further in response to Genkai's rising voice, "Well, excuse me – I didn't realize she needed a babysitter!"

"You need to be here!"

"You've said that!" he shouted in frustration.

Everyone in the room was shocked as the two were now very close, shouting a mere foot from one another. They hadn't had a shouting match like this in quite some time.

"What is your problem, you old hag?"

"You have no idea how important this is, do you dimwit?"

"Then maybe you should tell me!"

There were several moments of intense silence as Genkai visibly collected herself. When she spoke again it was calm, quiet.

"Promise me you'll be here tomorrow. That this will get done now."

Yusuke's brow furrowed in confusion, but he became calm as well. "Okay, I'll be here."

* * *

Everyone found Genkai's outburst more than a little disturbing, and no one more so than Kurama.

Genkai was rarely so emotional, always in control, even when yelling at Yusuke. While the two often bumped heads, the desperation he had heard was hardly her style. There was something about this project that had her on edge. It was one of the many things about it that disturbed him. It was part of the reason he had been so persistent in questioning Itani – though, if he were honest, it was far from the primary reason.

He wasn't sure which unsettled him more, the mystery surrounding the tablet, or his own reaction to the young woman studying it.

When she had walked away from him two months ago, he had thought he would never see her again – it was a fairly large city after all. The image of her smile as she thanked him had been difficult enough to shake from his mind then. But after seeing her again he found it positively impossible.

_:What is it about her that captivates me:_ he wondered as he stared out over the forest. This was his favorite spot. It was a large, old tree, very near the clearing Yusuke had first found Hiei, Gouki, and himself in. The tree spoke to him of history and security. It had endured so much and still it stood. It was an inspiration, and a calming influence. Here he felt his thoughts flow most freely, deeply, and clearly.

He was standing on a mid-level branch, leaning against the sturdy trunk, hands in his pockets.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked aloud.

He wondered who he was speaking to. The tree? The only other person who came here was Hiei, and Hiei hadn't been seen since he went to the Makai a few years before. Kurama found that he missed the koorime. They kept in touch, but it just wasn't the same... not that he didn't know what Hiei would say at this moment. He could almost picture the man, arms crossed, face and tone disdainful.

_:Hn. Baka kitsune. Only fools fall in love:_

"I don't love her." He defended, "I hardly know her."

He sighed. Hiei wouldn't have bought that, and neither did he. After all, here he was having a conversation with himself about her. He had to admit that he found her more than a little attractive.

Still, what right did he have to pursue a romantic relationship? He who had committed so many sins in his long life? She didn't even know the truth about who he was – _what_ he was. True, she had seen a portion of his power that day in the underground arena. She had never questioned him, but she was no fool – she had to know that wasn't normal.

Shifting his weight, Kurama closed his eyes, allowing the soft breeze to caress his face and gently stir his hair.

What did it matter?

His mixed up emotions were the least of his worries. He should be focusing on Genkai's behavior.

There was an ominous foreboding in the air. The kind that told of dark change, and Kurama was certain it had something to do with that tablet Itani was studying. He didn't know what would happen or when, but he _would_ be prepared.

* * *

The shrine was once again quiet as the group had all returned to their homes, and the hour was growing late. Itani walked through the shrine searching for her hostess. After several minutes she found the elderly woman meditating in a small side room. Hesitant to interrupt she pulled back, only to be stopped by Genkai's soft, but clear voice.

"Itani – come in."

Itani had long ago become accustomed to the old woman's strange ways and didn't stop to wonder how Genkai had known she was there. She stepped forward and sat across from Genkai when the woman motioned her closer.

"Something is bothering you?" she didn't open her eyes.

Itani was quiet for a few moments, considering. Finally she drew in a breath, "There's something strange about the tablet." She confessed. There was no reaction from her companion so she continued hurriedly, "Most of it is written in a single script, and by a single hand. But I realized earlier that one portion... it's different."

"This is unusual?" Genkai questions mildly, seemingly unperturbed.

Itani, forgetting for a moment that Genkai was not watching her, shook her head. "Not really. I mean... it is a little odd. But... it seems as though it was written by another person, at a later date - isn't even written in the same language."

Genkai's eyes finally opened and Itani saw a flash of worry before it was replaced by calm. "This troubles you?"

Itani shifted, clearly uncertain, "Not _troubles_ really. But... it makes me wonder."

Genkai smiled – a rare thing – and placed an aged hand over Itani's. "You'll figure it out." She comforted, and Itani tried to smile in return. "But not without rest." Genkai said sternly. "Go to bed girl." As usual, when uncomfortable, she reverted to her typical attitude.

Itani nodded and stood, headed to bed. Tomorrow would likely be a long day. She sighed – working with Yusuke was like pulling teeth, except not nearly as pleasant.

* * *

A/N: Fanfiction gets harder to deal with every day... sorry if there are any glaring mistakes... it probably isn't my fault. Heaven knows I only edited this four times... anyway... there's going to be a lot of yelling this story. Much more than I generally like. But it's in Yusuke's character, especially when he's tense... and he's _very_ tense this whole story. Sorry...

reenas-as


	4. Released

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 4: Released**

Yusuke was nearly asleep, his arms on the table, his head on his arms. He didn't know how long they had been sitting in this room, but it felt like forever.

Itani was once again bent over the tablet, making notes in a pad beside her. She was close to coming up with a translation matrix for the main portion of inscriptions – or, at least, she thought she was close, there was no guarantee her work was accurate, and something just didn't fit, as though she as missing something important – but the unusual inscription in the lower corner remained a complete mystery. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was most important.

Slowly she followed the characters and symbols, looking for similarities between them and the other characters on the tablet. They just didn't match up at all. Suddenly she stopped.

She leaned closer and then brushed her right forefinger over a spot.

Yes, there was definitely a piece missing.

"But I was certain we had them all." The tablet had been in pieces when Genkai had first given it to her, suggesting that it might make an interesting study. Itani's first task had been to put it together. Now that she thought about it, she had noticed something odd about that character before – she just hadn't realized until now that it was a missing piece. She worried her lower lip, searching the table top for the missing piece. It was very small and she wondered if it had been destroyed, or lost weeks ago, even years ago. Her one hope was that it had stuck to the cloth wrapping and was still entwined in the folds.

"Yusuke!" her sharp call caused him to jerk upright.

"Huh?" he grunted sleepily.

She almost smiled – so much for teaching him patience.

"There's a piece missing, help me find it." She demanded.

Yusuke grunted, but moved to help. As he lifted his arms something fell to the table.

"Wait!" Itani reached over and picked it up gingerly. It was the missing piece!

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Yusuke asked.

Itani waved him away, intent on placing the piece in its spot. Taking that as an affirmative Yusuke lowered his head back to the table.

Itani had finally found the correct orientation for the piece and gently lowered it in place.

"I think I've just about… got it!" she said triumphantly as she dropped it in place.

A shock wave rippled out from the completed tablet.

Yusuke jerked upright once more and came face to face with a wide-eyed Itani. To be truthful, his own eyes were a little wide as well. That shouldn't have happened.

"What was that?" Itani asked, holding Yusuke's gaze, memories of Genkai's strange tension returning to her.

"I don't know," his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "but I doubt it was good."

* * *

Yusuke had certainly been right about that. The shockwave evidently had not been good. In fact, it had been very bad.

Why else would Koenma have called a meeting of the spirit detective team in Genkai's temple? With Itani present no less!

To her credit she had taken it all rather well. She had been a little surprised when a toddler suddenly appeared in the room with them and began bossing Yusuke around - even more surprised that he had listened - but that was only natural.

It had, of course, required Yusuke to then give an explanation of his role as Spirit Detective and the realities of demon penetration into the human world – and, indeed, the existence of demons at all. That Botan was the grim reaper, and Yusuke's assistant was also somewhat surprising. But at least she now understood the tight knit bonds in the misfit group.

That Kurama was a demon had been the least surprising of all that had been revealed to her. After all, it had been clear from their first meeting that he was no ordinary man. Nor did she appear to be the least bit frightened of him. She knew his character. What did his race matter?

Kurama, despite their urgent circumstances, found himself more than a little relieved at her lack of reaction to his revelation. Though he wondered if, in the long run, it would change the way she thought of him.

He had little time to ponder this though, for Koenma was anxious to move on to the subject at hand.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here." He was pacing on a tabletop, much to Genkai's displeasure. He glanced at Kuwabara, "Well, maybe not all of you," he amended. "The fact is, Itani has been working on a project at the request of Genkai and – though she, of course, did not know it – of myself. Genkai asked her to study and decipher an ancient stone tablet we suspected to be of some importance." He paused, taking on a mournful expression, "Unfortunately we underestimated the power of the artifact." He resumed his pacing, sucking furiously on his pacifier, "Once assembled the tablet let out a wave of energy invisible to the natural human eye, but extremely dangerous nonetheless."

Kurama nodded thoughtfully; he had felt the wave and had suspected something.

"What you did not see," Koenma continued, "was that, once outside the temple, the energy was drawn together in a single ball. This sphere then shot off into the woods heading northeast. We have no idea why this happened, or where it has gone. Nor are we certain of its power. But we do have to find it. Or more accurately," he looked pointedly at Yusuke, "_You_ have to find it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yusuke jumped to his feet, already headed out the door.

"Hold on, Yusuke!" Koenma cried, "This is a very dangerous mission. Don't you want to know what you need to do?"

"How much do I need to know to find it?"

Koenma shook his head, "Simply finding it isn't enough. You're going to have to re-seal it – and to do that you need four people."

"So have grandma come!"

Genkai shook her head, "No, I'll be needed here." Her voice was calm, though her expression was pained.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "So call Hiei!"

Koenma nodded sagely, "Yes, Hiei would indeed be useful for this mission. Unfortunately, as you know, he has disappeared into the depths of the Makai and I've no idea where to find him."

Kurama stood slowly, "We keep in touch from time to time; I'll attempt to contact him. If he wants to be found it should be easy enough. Either way, we'll know shortly."

"Hurry Kurama," Koenma prodded, "Time is of the essence.

Kurama nodded and left the room.

"As for the rest of you," Koenma turned back toward them, "do you have any questions?"

"Where's Botan?" Yusuke asked, "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Botan is… busy." Koenma said evasively.

Yusuke's gaze narrowed in suspicion, but Koenma was saved from further interrogation by the interruption of Kuwabara.

"I still don't get why we're in the temple."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Because you and Itani can't go to Spirit World!" he snapped.

Kurama sweatdropped, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Uh… right, I knew that."

* * *

Kurama reentered the room with a frown, "I have been unable to contact Hiei."

"Then you'll just have to go without him." Koenma said. He was obviously nervous.

"What?" Yusuke jumped up and into the toddler's face. "You just said we had to have four people! Without Hiei there are only three of us!"

"While it would have been nice to have Hiei with you, his presence was never a necessity. You see, there are still four of you." Koenma said calmly. Funny how Yusuke yelling at him always seemed to make him _less_ flustered. He doubted that was the young man's intention.

"Genkai already said she won't go." Yusuke reminded him.

"I wasn't referring to Genkai."

"Then wh-" Yusuke stopped short as his, and all the others, eyes fell on the only remaining person in the room.

"Itani!" Yusuke looked at the toddler in disbelief, "Are you crazy!"

"Not at all Yusuke. There are a number of good reasons to send the girl with you." He held up his fingers, counting them off one by one, "One, she can read the writing, or, at least, she should be able to soon; two, _she_ released the seal; and three, she's available." He looked around for argument, but everyone was too shocked to give it. "Good, then it's settled. Itani is your fourth. I expect you to be ready to leave in one hour."

* * *

Kurama followed Koenma outside.

"Are you certain this is wise?" he studied the prince carefully.

As was often the case, Koenma's confident demeanor faded when in the presence of Kurama alone.

He shook his head wearily, "No," his head came up and Kurama was mildly surprised by the earnest intensity in his eyes, "but it is the only solution." He paused, "I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but I didn't expect her to be able to open the seal. Had Genkai and I known, we never would have asked her to take on this project." He looked away sadly, "it may be she _needs _to be there. As the one who undid the seal she may be the key to sealing it once more."

"Can she handle it?"

"If she was able to release the seal she must have some sort of energy. If she can learn to harness that then she should be fine."

"And if she cannot?" the redhead asked quietly.

The ruler twisted his hands together, "I don't even want to think about that."

* * *

"Can't Botan go as our fourth person?" Yusuke wasn't going to give up.

Koenma glared at the spirit detective, "No! How many times do I have to say it? Itani is going!"

"But Botan…"

"What about me?" A cheerful voice interrupted. Yusuke turned to see Botan, who had apparently just entered the room.

"I wanna know why you aren't coming." He said rudely.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Not coming? Well, of course I'm coming. I'm your assistant after all."

Yusuke turned to Koenma accusingly, "You said-"

Koenma cut him off coolly, "I _said _she couldn't be your fourth, I never said she wouldn't be going. You'll need Botan to find the energy."

Yusuke scowled at the price of Spirit World, "Then why can't she be our fourth?" he growled.

Koenma seemed unfazed, "Believe me Yusuke, I have my reasons."

For a moment it looked as though Yusuke wasn't going to back down. But, after a final glare, he turned away and stomped over to a chair, plopping down angrily.

Itani watched him silently for a moment and then spoke quietly. "I wish you wouldn't make such a fuss, Yusuke." He looked up at her, "I _want _to go." They all looked at her in surprise. She held up a hand to prevent them from interrupting and continued, "I released it after all. I _should _go – it's my responsibility."

"It will be dangerous, Itani." Kurama said quietly.

Itani nodded, her blue hair falling into her face for a moment before she tucked it back behind her ears, "I know, but I can't let others take responsibility for what _I_ have done."

Genkai rested a hand on her arm, "You had no way of knowing. Even I did not know what the tablet contained."

Itani gave a small smile and grasped the aging woman's hand lightly, "I know that Genkai. And I'm not _blaming_ myself. But I _am_ going to take responsibility for it."

The old psychic nodded in understanding. She would be going herself if she did not know she would be desperately needed here.

"Then it's settled." Koenma said, "You leave now."

* * *

-

* * *

A/N: Yay! No we get to the real story... anyway. Thanks for the few revies I got. You guys are sweet... As for the person who thought Itani didn't sound asexcited as I claimed she was... how can you tell from her words? That's why I told you he thought she was excited about it... because intellectualsrarely gush. they speak as they alwasy do, but with more intensity... anyway... that's what I've observed... besides I get excited without being gushy and junk... just different persoanlity types I guess...

Be prepared, the rest of this story has lots of angry Yusuke moments...

reenas-as


	5. Going Nowhere

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 5: Going Nowhere**

"This is impossible!" Yusuke slammed his right fist into his left palm. "We don't even know where to look, or what we're looking for!"

Kurama couldn't help but sympathize with the younger man's frustration, but it was not in his nature to evidence such feelings outwardly. "Koenma and Genkai were far from forthcoming." He agreed calmly. Automatically he reached out a hand to steady Itani as she followed them down a small ledge. She smiled at him appreciatively.

"What was that?" Kuwabara held Kurama in the highest respect, but sometimes he had a hard time understanding what the red head said. Kurama never seemed to mind though. He simply smiled and rephrased his statement.

"I said they didn't tell us much." He explained.

Kuwabara grunted, "seriously," he agreed. Then he turned to Botan, "What's up with that? How are we supposed to fix this thing if we can't figure out what it is, let alone find it?"

Botan shifted uncertainly, "I don't know, Kuwabara. All I know is that we're supposed to keep going this way," she stared out into the forest, seeming to look past it, her voice becoming distant, "we'll know when we find it."

"Hello!" Yusuke's voice echoed through the trees, causing them to start. "Less talking, more walking." He demanded. With surprise Itani realized that they had indeed stopped walking. Apologetically they all began to move again, though they were hard pressed to keep the pace Yusuke attempted to set as they had already been walking for several hours.

The terrain was fairly flat, for the most part, but Kurama suspected they were actually traveling over a slight incline. If that weren't enough, the ground was covered with thick underbrush and the trees were growing so close together that they often had to squeeze between them single-file. Yusuke and Kuwabara simply plowed ahead, concentrating on stomping obstacles if they could, avoiding them if they couldn't. Botan seemed to be having a little difficulty, while Itani moved more gracefully and surely, but with a look of concentration on her face. Kurama had little trouble navigating the forest terrain, and so found his mind wandering back to the problem at hand.

He understood now why Genkai had insisted that Yusuke assist Itani with her project. Why both she and Koenma had encouraged it. They must have suspected the power the tablet held. If so then they must have known that someone would eventually release it. Better to have it done on their terms, in a controlled environment with people they trusted. That way they could deal with any problems swiftly. It was rather like firefighters setting brush aflame before fire season. Unfortunately, in this instance, the match sparked in the brush had somehow set fire to the distant forest – allegorically speaking of course. It was strange, almost as though the energy had been drawn away; as though it had been called. And he wondered at what Koenma had said about Itani as well. He didn't sense spirit energy from her, and neither did Kuwabara.

Kurama was drawn from his thought by movement on his left. Itani had caught her foot on a root. He had noticed the root himself and side-stepped it only a moment before. Itani had not been so fortunate and was now pitching forward toward the ground. Quickly he turned and caught her against his chest.

She flushed as she attempted to regain her equilibrium by grabbing both of his arms, which were now wrapped tightly around her waist. Noticing that her face was in his chest her flush deepened and she raised her head. Their eyes met and he was momentarily transfixed by her sparkling eyes and pink tinged skin. And she seemed equally affected. Then Kurama's attention was drawn to a figure behind her. It was Botan. The cerulean haired deity raised a knowing brow and Kurama quickly righted his companion, stepping away.

"Are you alright?" he asked with as mild a concern as he could manage.

She nodded, straightening her wrinkled clothing. "Yes," she assured him, "guess I should pay more attention." She noted.

"Yes." Kurama gave Botan a warning look and then turned to walk once more, making sure Itani was in front of him where he could easily assist her if something else happened.

* * *

Guilt was a strange animal. 

Itani knew that the entire incident wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault - not really. Genkai had requested that she take on the project, evidently at the urging of Koenma, and they had known something would probably happen. But they had had no way of knowing it would be something like this. Eventually it would have happened anyway. So it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't their fault either.

That didn't make it any easier for her to get to sleep though.

Giving up she stood and, as quietly as she could, made her way to the edge of the make-shift camp. Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean the others shouldn't. She eased down onto a smooth boulder and wrapped her arms around herself. Away from the warmth of the fire the air felt a bit brisk. She absently wondered how many nights they would spend like this. She had never been much for camping.

She looked up as she felt someone sink down beside her, feeling a tinge of remorse that she had disturbed one of the others.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kurama's calm voice washed over her, making her feel warm despite the chill. She felt a little better knowing it was only him. She somehow doubted that he had been sleeping much anyway. She shook her head in answer to his question. No, she couldn't sleep.

He didn't look at her, but continued to stare into the forest, as did she. Obviously something was bothering her - he had sensed it all day – but he wouldn't press her.

The night breeze shifted, causing their hair to float in the air and brush against their faces. If either had turned they would have seen their long locks mingling between them, dancing in the darkness with a strange grace and beauty. As it was neither moved at all, and so, they were lost to the hint of foreshadowing they might otherwise have found there.

After a few minutes of silence, which were more comfortable than not, he sensed her shift to face him.

"I _know_ it wasn't my fault." She began quietly, "but I still feel guilty somehow."

He turned his head to look at her and found her looking down. He wanted to reach out and tilt her chin up to make her meet his gaze, but he didn't have that right. So, instead, he ducked his head to try and catch her eye.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, as though she hadn't prefaced with that very statement. "You should never feel guilt over that which you can not control. Save it for the things you could have changed."

His tone caused her to look up; his eyes, in the darkness, were a deep forest green that somehow suited him better than the bright emerald of daylight, and they were filled with a pain deeper than she could have possible understood.

"You sound as though you've had some experience with that." She said softly.

He winced slightly, "believe me, all of my guilt has been earned in full... but not yet paid for." The last part was spoken quietly, the only indication of the well of emotion behind it.

"I don't know about that." She mused, running her fingers over the cool grass off the side of the inlaid boulder. "The point of guilt is to prompt us not to make the same mistake twice." She watched him closely, knowing it was the only way she would be able to gauge his reaction, "If you have changed, you have already paid in full for your crimes."

Something shifted in his eyes, a deep emotion she didn't dare pry into.

"Perhaps." He responded blandly.

"Kurama," she startled him by shifting closer and placing her hand over his. "You saved my life that day in the sewers – and I imagine you've saved countless more working with Yusuke. There is nothing you could have done that would not be atoned for by that." He didn't seem convinced, or perhaps he was still in shock from her proximity; she grasped his hand lightly, drawing his attention to her face. "Leave the past in the past. That's where it belongs."

He stared down at their clasped hands wondering when this conversation had shifted from him comforting her, to her comforting him. And then wondering why he didn't really care at the moment. He smiled gently, looking back up at her face as she lifted her free hand to push back her hair – a habit he found oddly endearing.

"Perhaps," he said again, but this time hope colored the word, giving it an entirely different meaning. And that was enough for Itani.

* * *

"Okay! Everybody up!" Yusuke's loud call caused a general stir in the small camp. 

"I said up!" Yusuke prodded Kuwabara none-to-gently with a foot, which finally elicited the desired response. No one could blame him for being tired, they had been traveling through the forest for nearly a week, but it felt like months.

Kuwabara sat bolt upright, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"About time." Yusuke groused, and Kuwabara just blinked up at him dumbly. "What?" he snapped irritably.

"I think you've been away from Keiko too long." Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke glowered at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Aww!" Botan came up behind Yusuke with a grin, looping an arm through his, effectively stopping him from pummeling Kuwabara who had made a face at him in answer to his question. "Is Yusuke going through withdrawal?" she teased.

"Come now, don't tease Yusuke," Kurama interceded before the irate Spirit Detective could murder his assistant – if that were possible – though there was laughter in his eyes. He shared an amused glance with Itani, who was already beginning to clean up camp.

"Don't see why you two are so cheerful." Kuwabara commented sleepily as he finally rose from his sleeping bag. "You've been up talking half the night every night for days."

Baton's brow quirked with interest at this, especially when she noticed a slight pink tint creeping over Itani's face, though the researcher gave no other indication of embarrassment. Botan grinned, "Maybe that's why they're so cheerful." She suggested.

Kurama contemplated commenting, if only in defense of Itani, but, fortunately, Yusuke saved them both.

"I don't care if they've stayed up playing Gin! At least they're ready to go! Let's move!"

And move they did. At a pace none but Yusuke and Kurama were even remotely comfortable with. Kurama felt bad for the girls, but they _were_ in a hurry. Of course, that would have been a better justification if they had a clue where they were headed.

When they finally stopped for some rest and refreshment they were sweaty, tired, and frustrated. So when a small beep sounded from Botan's pocket, indicating that Koenma was calling them, it was no surprise that Yusuke practically tore into the toddler prince.

When he had finally calmed down Koenma cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," he told them, watching Yusuke nervously from the corner of his eye while trying to look as though he weren't, "You may remember that I told you the energy wave sent out by the tablet consolidated into a small sphere once outside Genkai's temple."

"That's not good?" Kuwabara asked uncertainly. "I mean," he hastened to continue before any one of the four people giving him incredulous looks could attack him, "doesn't that make it easier to catch, or, you know, whatever we're supposed to do to it..."

Koenma shook his head, "Unfortunately, if our specialists are to be believed, no. If the energy had continued to expand it might have dissipated, at the very least it would have been weaker and therefore easier to dispel." He paused uncomfortably, "And there are...other concerns."

"Such as?" Kurama prompted, wondering if his earlier theory had been correct.

"The energy is a dark and powerful evil. Extremely corrupting and dangerous. Unfocused it posed little threat. Really, it isn't much of a threat even in its concentrated form without anyone to use it. But our research has found that this consolidation was _not_ a natural event. There had to be a catalyst, and if something or _someone_," he emphasized the word meaningfully, "has brought it into focus that means it can be hidden and eventually used. And," he wrung his hands, his voice taking on a whiny quality, "if a _person_ is behind this it could be very bad indeed. My father will _kill_ me if anything bad happens!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Yusuke interrupted, "evil people with evil magic balls are dangerous. If you'd tell us where to _find_ them, we'd gladly relieve them of it!"

"I don't _know_ where to find them Yusuke. I thought they were all gone!"

Kurama stopped at this, "Thought _who_ were all gone?" he inquired, mentally noting that his fears had been correct. There was a sentient being behind this – the energy had been summoned to someone.

Koenma's face became guarded, "Did I say that? Huh, I didn't mean to... I'm just so worried!" Kurama wasn't convinced, but he let it go. If Koenma wasn't telling them something he probably had good reason.

"You must find the sphere before it's too late, Yusuke." Koenma warned, and then he was gone before Yusuke could yell at him again.

Which left the group with an even more furious detective and a long day of travel ahead of them. It was going to be a _very _long day because Yusuke kept shouting and grumbling, and not even a brawl with Kuwabara was enough to relieve his frustration. So when Kurama told him to keep quiet he wasn't very happy.

"This had better be good, fox!" he hissed.

Kurama frowned, concentrating on his surroundings.

"What is it?" Itani asked, moving closer to him.

"Demons." He responded, "several, and they're heading this way."

"Well, yeah," Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Urameshi was making so much noise a deaf guy coulda found us."

"Deaf people can't hear, moron." said man pointed out.

"That was my point."

Yusuke ignored him, cracking his knuckles with a cold smile, "What do you say we go meet these demons head on? I could use a good fight right about now."

Botan scowled, muttering something about boys and middle school mentalities. But she trudged along after Yusuke.

Kurama took Itani by the arm as she passed him, "When we get to them, I want you to stay out of sight," he said quietly, "You don't know how to fight these things."

Itani nodded slowly. She had no desire to die before they could finish their mission. In fact, she had no desire to die at all.

In another moment she could hear loud voices. At a look from Kurama she darted behind a tree, and Botan soon joined her.

"What's going to happen?" she asked the deity.

Botan shrugged, "With the mood Yusuke's in I doubt this will last long."

The three men of the company had positioned themselves in the middle of a small stand of trees. They stood in a shallow triangle, stances casual. But Itani had seen Kurama take a rose from his hair, and she could see Yusuke's and Kuwabara's fists tightening. Just when the voices were very close and she thought Yusuke would pounce, Kurama's hand shot out, stopping the other man.

"Wait." His emerald eyes darted over the trees in front of them as though searching for something.

Yusuke didn't look pleased, but he nodded.

A moment later five men entered the clearing.

The first two seemed relatively human, though Itani couldn't know if that was merely a guise or not. They didn't look friendly though, and each had a large weapon slung on his back. The other three were clearly demons. One was purple with horns and very long arms; another had an extra set of arms and only one eye; the last was easily two and a half times the size of Kuwabara, with wicked looking fangs and yellow eyes that appeared to have no pupils.

Itani almost shuddered, and for a brief moment she wondered what Kurama would look like in his demon form.

"Kurama..." Yusuke growled, clearly wondering what was going on. Kurama merely shot him a look that seemed to say 'trust me', and since he had never steered Yusuke wrong before, the man waited. It was obviously difficult for him, however, as he was still itching for a fight.

The lead demon stopped, eyes narrowing briefly, and then his face relaxed.

"Kurama." He acknowledged. He was the most humanoid of the five, with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Yusuke, but shorter than Kurama.

"Hiro." Kurama gave him a nod.

Yusuke blinked in surprise, "You _know _him?" he asked incredulously.

Kurama shook his head, "Only by reputation. We have mutual friends."

The blond studied them for a moment and then sniffed the air. "Ah, and you have more friends." He remarked, his eyes darting to the tree behind which the girls hid. He smiled at Kurama, "They can come out; we won't hurt them."

Kurama nodded to Yusuke, who indicated that Kuwabara should get the women, so he did. Itani didn't like the way Hiro's eyes followed their movements, or how they seemed to trace her figure, but it didn't appear as though he would injure anyone so she let it go.

Hiro finally returned his appraising gaze to Kurama, "Long way from home, aren't you, fox?" his tone was intentionally casual. And no one was fool enough to trust it.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed with mild interest. "We're looking for something. Have you seen it?"

"If you mean the energy sphere, we saw it." The second humanoid spoke up, he snorted at their looks of surprise and focused on Yusuke, "We know who you are, _Detective,_" he nearly spat the word. "And we know what you want."

"My," Yusuke said drolly, "news travels fast out here in the wilderness."

The other three demons seemed to take offense at his tone, but a motion from Hiro kept them in their places. He turned his gaze on Yusuke briefly before looking back at Kurama.

"If you want the sphere, you're welcome to it. Demons have no need of such things."

Itani wondered at the venom in his voice. From what she understood the sphere seemed just the sort of tool demons would seek. It sounded like it was very powerful. Yet these demons seemed to despise the very thought of its existence.

"Did you see where it went?" Kurama sounded no more interested than a passerby inquiring about the weather.

Hiro was not fooled. "It went due west almost 5 Kilometers from here, and then it vanished." His gaze flickered over the group, coming to rest briefly on the girls once more, "As I said, you'll have little competition from demons. But, I'd advise you to be careful."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why would a demon be concerned for their welfare, even if he and Kurama did have a mutual friend? Still, the man seemed sincere.

Kurama accepted the advice with a nod and then watched impassively as the group of demons walked away into the trees. Yusuke's only regret in the matter was that he hadn't gotten to beat anything, but at least they had some clue as to where they were going now. And five kilometers wasn't too far.

* * *

-

A/N: Yay! Something might actually happen soon! ... Keep in mind that the primary point of this story is to set up the relationship between Kuarma and Itani for later stories. That's why it sometimes seems slow. However, we are at the center point. Chapter 5 out of 9 so something real has to happen eventually

Thanks to my reviewers: Jar of Mist, Silent She Wolf, TPM-girl, Fate's Child Destiny's Friend, Silver-White-Tiger, Mkao, The Semon Sisters, and Sonya-White-Angel. You guys rock Hmmm... I just noticedthat no one reviewed chapter three...

reenas-as


	6. The Temple of Daigi

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 6: The Temple of Daigi**

The closer they got to the five kilometer mark, the worse Botan felt. It wasn't like nausea or any other physical ailment, it wasn't even really a sensory thing, it was just this ever increasing feeling of weight hovering over her, and a frighteningly powerful pull. But even that wasn't consistent, so she tried her best to hide it from the others, only commenting that she was tired.

Everyone was just a little on edge, even Kurama. The forest seemed to grow darker with each step, and it had been two kilometers since they had heard a bird's call or seen an animal. There was something ominous about this place. There was little underbrush, for the trees grew so closely that almost no sunlight reached the forest floor, and the soil was dark and soft, kept constantly damp by the moist air that surrounded it. Itani half expected to see mist rising from the ground and swirling about their legs, but she realized it would have been cliché, and there was nothing cliché about this place. Nervously she tucked her hair behind her ears.

As the forest became more compacted, darker, Botan drew back hesitantly - as though something had sparked some emotion in her that she could not place. Her brow furrowed and she frowned. Noticing her reluctance the others stopped.

"What is it Botan?" Kurama asked quietly.

Her eyes widened, "I don't know," she closed them tightly, "I'm sensing... something."

Yusuke eyed her thoughtfully, "they were right then? This is it? Koenma said you would know."

She shook her head so minutely they couldn't be sure she had done it on purpose. "I'm not sure, there's just, I've never..."

"This is it." Itani's voice was absolutely calm, almost surreal.

Yusuke turned in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes, which had been distantly focused a moment before, came to sharp focus on him, "It's here – somewhere."

"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

Her gaze didn't shift toward him, but remained fixed on Yusuke, the absolute certainty there seemed to burn into his soul, "I just do."

And somehow no one doubted it.

Koenma had said they would need her, that she had some connection to the power as the one who had released it. It was possible that this connection gave her increased sensitivity to its nearness.

"I agree." Botan had finally gotten a hold of herself. When they had first approached she had been overwhelmed, but as she grew accustomed to the feeling she began to recognize it. It was a shying away of her soul, a greater measure of what she felt when in the presence of an evil heart. She had felt it most in the presence of Toguro, but that paled in comparison to this. Even the feeling of dread when the artifact had been activated could not compare. Whatever this power was, it was incredibly evil.

"We should continue." Kurama urged gently, and Botan nodded.

Now the thickness of the air seemed oppressive, perhaps more so because of the ominous prediction that the sphere was near by. The trees seemed to close in around them, as though attempting to suffocate them, or trap them. And then - they were gone.

They had stepped through the dense forest into open fields filled with aging buildings. The foremost building immediately drew their attention. It was large, with red pillars and gold trimmings. Ornate carvings were etched in the walls and statues lined the steps to the large double doors.

"A temple?" Itani stepped ahead of the others, only to be stopped by Kurama's hand on her shoulder.

"We should proceed with caution," he advised, "someone lives here, the ground are too well cared for."

Itani nodded and waited for the others to come up beside her. Together they approached the temple. They decided that an open approach would be best; after all, they didn't know who the temple caretaker was, or what kind of person they might be. It would be best to feign ignorance – though, truthfully, for the most part they were completely ignorant. They had not known a temple was out here.

By unspoken agreement they let Kurama go first. He _was _the most diplomatic of the group after all. Yusuke and Kuwabara held open the heavy doors so that the girls could follow him, and then entered themselves.

The inside of the temple was draped with elaborate tapestries and large wall hangings. It was a breathtaking sight. There were no furnishings in the large chamber, although there were several high, small tables each holding a vase or statue. And in the center of the room, seated cross legged on the floor with eyes closed in meditation, was a young man.

The young man stood out in stark contrast to the room. His feet were bear, his head shaved bald, and he wore Buddhist style robes in a light orange. They hesitated, not wishing to disturb him, but he appeared to have already noticed their entrance. For, though he did not open his eyes, he spoke to them.

"Welcome, if you will give me but a moment..." And then he muttered something in an ancient dialect and bowed his head. A moment later his eyes snapped open and he rose, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Welcome to the M'har temple," he bowed to them, approaching genially. "How may I serve you this day?"

Kurama appraised him for a moment before he spoke. "Forgive us our intrusion, monk. We are in search of something and were told it may be nearby. We did not intend to intrude."

The man smiled, "Interruption is not always intrusion." He placed a hand to his chest, "I am Manoa, monk of the second order and primary keeper of this temple." Another man entered the room, stopping when he noticed the group at its entrance. He scowled at them, but otherwise did not acknowledge their presence. He was obviously a relative of the first man, as their features were quite similar. But this man had a dark countenance and an unpleasant look.

"My brother, Tao." Manoa offered, and then continued with their earlier conversation as though there had been no interruption. "If you seek something, this is a good place to find it." He said with typical Buddhist vagueness. "We would be pleased to have you stay with us for as long as it suits your needs."

"We don't wish to disturb you." Kurama said diplomatically.

The monk smiled, "As I said, interruption is not always intrusion. It has been some time since we had visitors, and my brother is not much for companionship." He added wryly. "We would be honored to have you stay."

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged silent looks, and Kurama nodded.

The monk accepted this without ceremony, "If there is anything you require do not hesitate to ask. In the meantime, you are free to explore the grounds at your leisure." Yusuke had to admit that the man's open nature was a refreshing change. Most people the spirit detective and his team met were rather antagonistic.

Botan, now fully recovered, though still a bit uncomfortable, bowed gratefully. "Thank you very much."

The man raised his hand as though to ward off her gratitude. "No need."

Nevertheless the others all bowed slightly, expressing their thanks. Kurama inclined his head, but kept his eyes trained on the second young man. Unlike his brother, who was warm, open, and friendly, this man was cold, angry, and dark.

His coal black eyes met Kurama's. They flickered darkly, narrowing for a brief moment before the man broke the contact by turning wordlessly and leaving the room.

Manoa gave an apologetic smile. "You'll have to excuse my brother. He is rather..." he seemed to be searching for an appropriate word, "serious," he finally said, "and decidedly antisocial." His smile widened, "but I am very pleased to finally have some company. Come," he turned toward the double doors at the other end of the large room, "I will show you to your accommodations."

They followed him through the double doors and out into a sort of covered outdoor hall. Once outside the main temple the architecture became far less elaborate and ornate. In fact, the further they got from the main chamber the less opulent their surroundings became. In the distance they could see mere huts surrounded by fields. As they walked Manoa began to speak quietly.

"This was once a large conclave, home to dozens of monks, priests, and temple workers. The most high ranking were housed nearest the ancient shrine, while the least of the workers dwelt in the further buildings... workers from surrounding villages would come and work the fields for periods of a few days or weeks, living in the huts and then returning to their homes when the next set of villagers came." His expression remained, for the most part, neutral as he spoke, but at this point it seemed to fall some, "now, few even remember that this temple exists."

"Then this temple has been here for some time." Kurama observed.

The young monk nodded, "This temple has existed for more than ten thousand years."

Botan looked up sharply, "I didn't realize Buddhism had traveled so far east that early."

Itani shook her head, "This isn't a Buddhist temple, or, at least, it wasn't originally. It lacks the Spartan bareness of the religion."

"It is far too ornate and expensive for a religion that denounces worldly possessions." Kurama agreed.

Manoa smiled, "You are correct. The temple was rededicated to Buddha a mere four centuries ago. Before that it was a Daigi shrine. However, that was long ago. And in the interim the temple remained unoccupied as believers of Shinto were wary of the Daigi aura."

"What is Daigi?" Itani asked.

Manoa turned to look at her as he walked. "An ancient and obscure religion that many theorize may have been the basis for Feng Shui. It was deeply rooted in elemental and spiritual balance and harmony. The Daigi also believed in a form of the Chinese concept of Yin and Yang, although they believed that the balance had been out of alignment since the coming of man."

"Interesting." Itani fingered a lock of her hair, worrying her lower lip for a moment, a sure sign that pieces were falling together in her mind – or, at least, were becoming more clearly arranged. Kurama watched her carefully.

"For an obscure religion you know an awful lot about this Daigi stuff." Yusuke scoffed.

Manoa smiled, seeming not to notice Yusuke's abrasive manner, "I must confess, I have a fascination with histories. And especially with the history of this place the keeping of which has been entrusted to my family for generations. I have had ample time to study." He stooped, "Ah, here we are."

If not as opulent as the central temple, this structure was far from the rundown, simplistic rooms they had recently passed. What was more, the rooms here were in far better condition than the other buildings had been.

"These were the visitors' quarters in the days when the temple was still in use. These chambers were reserved for the wealthy and those of noble blood. They are the only buildings, aside from our own quarters and the shrine, which we have maintained through the years." He smiled sadly, "our own tribute to nostalgia I suppose you could say."

He ushered them inside, "There are several rooms with connecting doors; and facilities, plumbing, and electricity were installed by our father. If you should need anything," he reiterated, "do not hesitate to call on either my brother or myself. We reside in the small dwelling just south of here," he indicated a rather Spartan building, and then stepped to the doors, "If you will excuse me." With a final bow he left, heading back toward the main temple.

"Should have asked about dinner." Kuwabara muttered, earning a swat from Botan.

Yusuke ignored him, his gaze focused on Kurama.

"What do you think?"

Kurama moved his mouth thoughtfully, "he seems sincere enough, though perhaps a little cheerful for a monk." His mouth quirked upward a bit.

Yusuke snorted, "Yeah," he agreed, "What about the other one?"

Kurama crossed his arms, "I'm not certain. I didn't get a very good look at him, but there was something... vaguely disturbing about him."

"You talkin' about Blacky?" Kuwabara interrupted, his words muffled as though he were speaking around something. They turned to see that he had found a banana and had shoved it into his mouth.

"You oaf – where'd you find that?" Yusuke demanded.

Kuwabara swallowed, "On the table."

"So you just took it?"

Kuwabara jumped to his feet, "Yeah, so?"

Yusuke moved so that they were nose to nose, "So! It wasn't yours!"

Kuwabara looked away haughtily, "I didn't see a name on it."

"Now boys," Botan interrupted as Yusuke slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Let's all calm down." They crossed their arms and glared at each other, but made no further moves. Botan sighed in relief, "Thank you. Now," she turned to Kuwabara, "What were you going to say?"

He shrugged, "Only that the guy gives me the creeps."

She nodded, "What do you think Itani?" Itani didn't answer, so Botan turned to see where she was. The blue haired woman was leaning over a desk, her books and tools already spread out and neatly organized. She was flipping through a book, studying it intently.

"Well, that was fast." Botan observed with mild surprise.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but Kurama came up beside her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked quietly.

She didn't look up, but she did respond – Botan noticed with interest that Kurama was the only one she had responded to – "The text isn't Buddhist, or even Hindu, or anything else I recognize – so it could very well be Daigi." She was speaking of the writing on the tablet.

"So, you're looking for information on Daigi." He said with understanding.

She nodded, "Yes, but I don't recall ever coming across it, even in Genkai's books." She took on a thoughtful expression, "Perhaps Manoa would be willing to share some information. He did say he had studied Daigi, he must have books or scrolls of some sort."

Yusuke groaned at her apparent excitement, but Kurama looked amused.

"Just don't forget that we have a job to do." Yusuke said sourly before sticking his hands in his pocket and heading out the door.

Botan looked back and forth between Kurama, Itani, and Yusuke for a moment before hurrying after the Spirit Detective, "Wait! Yusuke! Where are you going!" she called.

He barely turned his head, "To look for the stupid sphere or whatever."

Itani threw a last helpless glance over her shoulder before hurrying to catch up with him.

Kurama smiled, "We'd better get busy."

Itani nodded her agreement.

* * *

A/N: Hey! No breaks in this one for ff to mess up Anyway... things are beginning to get serious. Less yelling this chapter, that's always good. But more yelling next chapter... sorry... Please review

reenas-as


	7. Pieces of the Puzzle

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 7: Pieces of the Puzzle**

Manoa had indeed been willing to share information with Itani, so she and Kurama had spent the greater part of the last two days talking with him. Her notebook was fast filling up and she would have to go compare these notes to those on her laptop. She hadn't brought the tablet itself, but there were several detailed photos of it in her files. She was eager to compare.

They hadn't told Manoa why they wanted this information, or what Yusuke was searching for in the forest, but he hadn't pried, merely giving them all the information he could. He had a few Daigi texts, which he loaned to Itani, and a rough knowledge of the translations of them. That would be very helpful if the symbols were the same as those on the tablet. Still, it would take hr several days at least to put together a basic translation matrix with which she could get a fairly accurate interpretation of the tablet. Of course, there was no guarantee that it held any answers. Still, she clung to the hope that the anomalous carving would hold something.

Thanking Manoa the two rose and started the return trip to their accommodations. In the distance they could hear Yusuke complaining loudly. He appeared to be approaching them. He and Botan had spent the last two days combing through the surrounding forest, but had so far been unsuccessful. Kuwabara had chosen to search the opposite side of the forest, trusting his own unusually acute spiritual awareness to guide him.

Suddenly Yusuke and Botan rounded a building, coming into view.

The Spirit Detective was obviously in a dark mood, and no one could blame him. Time was running short and they had come no closer to narrowing the location of the sphere. They were positive it was near the temple. At first Kurama had been wary of the monks, believing one of them might have been responsible for summoning it here. But Tao seemed to have little interest in anything but grounds keeping, and he'd certainly done nothing suspicious. And Manoa, despite his obvious interest in religions of all kinds, was simply too friendly to be hiding such an evil.

Yusuke suddenly stopped walking, turning on Botan "You'd think something this _important_ would be easier to find!" he growled, his look one of pure frustration. "But it's been weeks and still nothing! How are we supposed to find this thing if we don't know what to look for? Tell me that!"

Botan was a bit startled at his outburst and threw up her hands in a helpless gesture. "I don't know." She defended.

"Well, why not?" he snapped.

Her face twisted in irritation and she placed her hands on her hips, "You're the Spirit Detective," she said sharply, "start _detecting_ and find it!"

He growled, fists clenched, "You're my assistant, so _assist _already!"

"I'm trying!"

He shook his head, trying to calm himself, "Don't you have some sort of item for this?" he managed in a steady voice.

Botan looked down at her feet, her own anger evaporating along with his, "No, I'm afraid not."

He looked at her in shock, "Why not?"

"Because no one ever dreamed we'd have to go looking for it!" her shout echoed off the trees, startling everyone – including Botan.

They just stood there for a moment, until a loud noise drew their attention and they turned to see Kuwabara barreling toward them. He skidded to a stop, panting a little, and looking at them uncertainly.

"Uh... is everybody alright? I thought I heard Botan yell." No one answered him. After a moment Botan shifted uncomfortably.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Yusuke."

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "me too."

"Me three!" Kuwabara piped up.

Yusuke speared him with a look of ridicule, "You didn't _do _anything." He pointed out harshly, "you don't even know what we're talking about!"

Kuwabara laughed nervously, "It just seemed like the thing to say." He offered weakly.

Kurama and Itani exchanged amused glances.

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

After a moment of awkward silence Itani stepped down from the temple steps and onto the ground, drawing Yusuke and Botan's attention for the first time.

"I think we should call it a day." She suggested.

"But it's barely past noon!" Yusuke protested, pointing at the sun.

Itani was unfazed, "But we're all tired. At this rate Botan would probably walk right by the sphere without realizing it. We need to get some rest, clear our heads."

Kurama could tell Yusuke didn't want to listen, "She is correct Yusuke. A rest will do us all good."

Yusuke frowned, and actually appeared to be considering the suggestion, "Alright," he relented, "I guess we can take a break today." He looked at them sternly, "but tomorrow we're back on track." He warned.

"Of course," Kurama agreed easily. After all, this was important, they couldn't just take a few days off and hope that whoever or whatever was controlling the power wouldn't do anything. But if they killed each other before they could find it, well... that wouldn't do them any good either.

* * *

Unfortunately, a half day's rest didn't seem to do anything toward cooling Yusuke's heated temper. At the end of the third night, after more useless searching and a lot of swearing on Yusuke's part, he was more worked up than before.

"This is stupid!" His frustrated exclamation even managed to draw Kuwabara out of his dazed reverie. Kurama wondered if the man actually got lost in thought, or just lost in general. But he would, of course, never voice such a rude thought aloud.

"We should just leave, look somewhere else."

Kuwabara frowned, "But the demon guy said-"

"Who cares!" Yusuke's fist slammed on his thigh, "Maybe they were wrong. Or maybe it's left already."

Botan shook her head, secretly glad he had hit his leg instead of the table this time. She had spent an hour picking up stuff the last time he had felt the need to release his frustrations in physical activity. "This is the place Yusuke." She said quietly, not stirring from her seat on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he moved toward her, head tilted slightly, "Because we've been here three days and so far all we've found is a nice collection of religious fairytales for Itani's fricken' notebook!"

Kurama arched a brow and cast a quick glance at Itani, who was too absorbed in her studies to notice Yusuke's ranting.

"That was uncalled for, Yusuke." He chided gently.

Yusuke whirled, spearing him with a disdainful look, "Maybe if you'd help us look instead of staring at Itani all day, we could get something done."

Kurama stared at him with unflappable calm, "Itani's study of the tablet may provide us with the solution to this problem," he stated calmly, "It will do us little good to find the sphere if we can do nothing to stop it."

Yusuke scowled, "Whatever fox boy; say what you want, but you can't fool me."

"Yusuke!" Botan jumped out of her seat, "You need to calm down."

"Um... guys..." they ignored Kuwabara's interruption.

"I can't calm down! I am _so sick_ of this! We haven't a clue and this thing is _evil_. We can't just-"

"Guys!" Kuwabara's voice was a little louder this time and Yusuke actually stopped speaking – although he looked mad enough to chew the other man out royally.

"What!" he snapped. Kuwabara didn't answer and Yusuke was about to walk over and pound him – just for the fun of it – when he noticed the man's distracted air.

The taller man was staring out the window as if mesmerized. Only now did Yusuke realize that Kuwabara had been strangely silent during their argument – which was very unusual, especially since Yusuke had been yelling at a girl. It was as though he hadn't even heard the argument. Yusuke moved up behind him to stare at the window and noticed that Kurama and Botan had come as well. They peered out the window and then glanced at one another. Kurama shook his head. There was nothing there.

Kurama was the first to move. Gently he rested a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Kuwabara-" he began.

"Did you see it?" It was as though Kuwabara hadn't even noticed Kurama begin to speak. "Something just disappeared into that tree."

"Really..." the word was drawn out and skeptical.

Kuwabara nodded, ignoring Yusuke's implicated insult, "It looked like a sleeve." He stated, "I think one of the monk guys went into that tree."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow, "You sure you didn't imagine it? You probably just lost sight of him in the forest."

Kuwabara shook his head, seemingly emerging from his trance, "No way. I know what I saw!" he insisted,

"Right." Yusuke clapped him on the shoulder, "Maybe you should get more sleep."

Kuwabara stood angrily, brushing off his hand. "I'm not tired, and I didn't imagine it. It disappeared into the tree!" he shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at his toes. "And it isn't the first time." He mumbled.

"What?"

Kuwabara looked back up at Yusuke and shrugged. "I thought I saw something yesterday too – twice – same tree."

"Why did you not inform us?" Kurama inquired.

Kuwabara's response was defensive, "Because I knew you'd think I was crazy!"

"We don't think you're crazy Kuwabara." Botan assured him.

"He does!" Kuwabara roughly indicated Yusuke.

"Well, yeah!" Yusuke gave a half shrug, "people don't disappear into trees where I come from."

"I'm telling you, something did. I don't know how, but it did. And I'm pretty sure it was a monk this time."

"Intriguing." Kurama glanced out the window, "perhaps we should investigate."

"Really?" Kuwabara sounded ridiculously excited; probably due to the fact that someone seemed to be seriously considering what he had said.

"You can't be serious!" Yusuke protested.

"Why not Yusuke?" Itani's voice, close behind them, startled them and they whirled about. "It makes more sense than sitting here arguing."

"When did you come over here?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. She had been so absorbed in her research that their loud argument had not disturbed her. Why had this?

She seemed unaffected by his tone, "Just a moment ago. Are we going or not?"

They all looked at Yusuke expectantly. He scowled, but finally grudgingly conceded.

"Waste of time." He muttered darkly as they headed outside.

* * *

Unfortunately, Yusuke appeared to be correct for once. They had spent twenty minutes combing the area around Kuwabara's tree and had found absolutely nothing.

"Are we finished now?" Yusuke snapped.

Even Kurama and Itani were nearly ready to concede defeat, but Kuwabara was not.

"I'm telling you, something went into that tree." He insisted, "And if we stand here long enough it'll come out the same way."

"Kuwabara! This is stupid!"

Kuwabara scowled, but didn't answer. Instead he went and stood in front of the tree, arms crossed.

"_Kuwa**bar**a!_"

"Yusuke," Botan scolded and the Spirit Detective frowned, but stayed silent. Botan went to Kuwabara, laying a hand on his arm sympathetically. "Kuwabara." She said gently, "We believe that you saw something." Yusuke snorted and she sent him a squelching look. "But there's nothing here. Maybe we missed him."

"Maybe." Kuwabara said grudgingly, "but he was there!" he shot a defiant glare at Yusuke.

"Who was there?" the voice of Manoa interrupted them. Behind him stood his sullen brother, eyeing them angrily.

"Yeah, who?" Yusuke asked with a triumphant smirk.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "B-b-b-b- but... I..."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest Kuwabara." He turned and headed into the forest, "later," he gave a careless wave.

"Yusuke!" Botan called, glancing between his retreating form and Kuwabara as though uncertain, "Where are you going?"

Yusuke didn't turn around. "Might as well get _something_ done while I'm out here."

Botan glanced at the others for help, but they didn't seem disturbed. "Wait for me, Yusuke!" she ran to catch up with him and they were soon out of sight in the forest.

"I do not like to pry," Manoa spoke again, reminding the remaining three of his presence, "but are you all well?"

"No need to be concerned," Kurama assured him, "Yusuke just needs to let off some steam. It will be fine."

The monk nodded, "Very well then, good day." And the brothers continued on their way.  
"I know what I saw." Kuwabara muttered after they had left.

Itani smiled, "We know Kuwabara. There's likely a very logical explanation." He smiled back. "But, for now," she continued, "we should probably get back to work."

"Indeed." Kurama agreed.

"Alright." Kuwabara followed them back to the room, but he kept casting glances back at the tree.

_:I know what I saw:_

_

* * *

_

_XXXX_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _I had comments to make... I just can't remember what they were... :sheepish grin:ummm... only two chapters left, andit'll be a whileon a sequel. I wanna finish a CCS story first, and I'm still ironing out the details on the next story in this set. Please review...

reenas-as


	8. An Inkling of Truth

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 8: An Inkling of Truth **

"Found anything yet?" Kurama was leaning against the wall of the room, watching Itani on her laptop. She had started first thing this morning, even before Yusuke and Botan had headed out into the forest again. No one had seen Kuwabara yet today, but Kurama was fairly certain he was staking out that tree. He seemed obsessed with it now.

Itani shook her head and Kurama was disturbed at how easily his mind drifted from the matter at hand to the way the action caused her hair to sway around her face. Her dark blue locks contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and chocolate eyes. Realizing what he was thinking he shook the thought away.

"I know it _is_ Daigi." She answered lifting a hand to tuck a few wild strands of hair away – that's what she got for shaking her head so emphatically, "And I've got the computer working on a translation, but the language appears to be primarily poetic – allegoric even. Once it's translated into modern Japanese I'll still have to decipher its meaning." She pushed her hair away from her eyes wearily, "So far I have a short verse stating something about a power that corrupts the very gods, and something about the gates of heaven." She sighed, "that's it."

"And the second inscription?"

She shook her head once more making it fall from behind her ears, "Haven't even started, the dialect is a little different on that one. The matrix doesn't quite fit. I may have to work that one by hand – trial and error."

"You'll figure it out." He assured her. She turned back just long enough to smile at him gratefully.

* * *

"Still nothing but trees." Yusuke complained. He turned to study Botan. "You're really sure it's here?"

She nodded, "Positive Yusuke," she didn't tell him that she was positive because she was growing increasingly weaker, "Trust me, this is not a feeling I could mistake." She shuddered, biting her lower lip.

Yusuke's face clouded with worry and he moved closer to her. "You okay?" he had been so caught up in his frustration that he had failed to notice the gradual progression of her discomfort. But he suddenly realized how pale she was, and how tired she looked. She looked like she'd been in a fight... and lost miserably.

She gave a laugh, obviously forced, and tried to wave him away carelessly. "I'm fine, Yusuke. Really."

He shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders, "No, you aren't. Something's been going on with you ever since this whole thing started. And the longer we're here, the worse it gets. And I think you know what it is." He forced her to look him in the eye, "Why wouldn't Koenma allow you to be the fourth sealer? Why are you so uneasy? And how can you sense this thing when even Kuwabara and Kurama can't?"

Her cheerful facade broke and she looked at him pleadingly, "Please, Yusuke... I can't."

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Botan..." he studied her searchingly and she shook her head.

"I can't!" for a moment he thought she was going to break away from him, and he wasn't sure what he would do if she did. But a moment later he had greater concerns as she slumped in his arms unconscious.

"Botan?" he shook her, eyes widening with fear when she didn't respond. "Botan!" he gathered her up in his arms, heart pounding – her breathing was so shallow.

He had once joked to Genkai – albeit weakly - that between Botan, Yukina, and Kurama, they had a whole medical ward at their disposal - but what if the medical ward was the one sick?

He could only hope Kurama would know what to do. With that in mind he raced back toward their cabin.

* * *

"Well?" Yusuke demanded anxiously.

Botan was lying on the bed, her face contorted in pain. Kurama leaned over her, sitting on the edge of the bed, while the others stood around them. Kuwabara had come in shortly after Yusuke had carried Botan in. He had evidently sensed that something was wrong.

Kurama looked up, "I cannot determine the cause. I'm sorry." His eyes were filled with pain. To Itani it seemed as though he was blaming himself for not having the answers. Remembering their conversation about guilt, that night in the woods, she slipped up beside him and gave his hand a gently squeeze. He gave her a sad smile.

"What's going on exactly?" Kuwabara wasn't sure if he should be worried or angry. "This is all that stupid toddler's fault – not telling us anything!" evidently he had decided on angry, "And Genkai's too!"

"We should let him know Botan is sick." Itani said.

Kurama shook his head, "We can't contact him."

Itani gaped at him, "You're serious? Well, _that's_ a brilliant system."

Kurama looked away, chagrinned. "Botan usually contacts him."

"Only she can't now, can she?" Yusuke snapped.

"Calm down Yusuke." Kurama's steady gazed seemed to have more effect than his words. "Getting angry solves nothing."

"But it sure makes me feel better." He grumbled.

Itani and Kurama exchanged sympathetic smiles.

Kuwabara sat heavily in a chair, hanging his head, "It has something to do with one of those monks, I know it."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Don't start with that again!"

Kuwabara looked up, eyes flashing, "I know what I saw!" he looked down again, "You're just mad at Koenma and taking it out on me."

Yusuke clenched a fist. "Yeah, yeah I'm mad." His voice was building in intensity, "I'm mad at Botan for not telling me what was going – because I _know_ that she knew. And I'm mad at that stupid toddler for not telling us she was in danger. 'Cause I know _he_ knew it too!" he shook his fist at the ceiling. "Koenma, you jerk! Get down here and face me like a man!"

"You don't need to shout."

The face of Koenma appeared on the screen of Itani's laptop. Kurama noted this with interest.

"Hey," Kuwabara pulled back, a little startled, "how'd you do that?"

Koenma sighed, "I prefer to use my own devices, but I can control any electronic device if the need arises."

Yusuke suddenly came out of the daze he had fallen into upon hearing Koenma _actually reply to him_. "Koenma!"

"Now, Yusuke! No need to get violent." The ruler commented as Yusuke appeared ready to swing at him. "I'm not even here." Yusuke growled. "But I do have my reasons, and I will explain them." Yusuke looked skeptical.

"However," the ruler continued, "while I _can_ utilize any electronic device I chose, it _is_ a little bit of a strain. A DVD is on its way. We'll continue our conversation then." And, with that, the screen blinked back to Itani's notes.

"Koenma!" but it was too late. "Great, and just how is that DVD going to get here?" Yusuke groused.

"Well-" at that moment a knock sounded at the door.

Kurama opened it to reveal a tall blue ogre with a horn on his forehead. He was sweating and his eyes darted uneasily to Yusuke before he thrust a DVD into Kurama's hands. "Koenmasentthisbye!"

"Oh,.. hey, that was the blue guy. He was at the Dark Tournament." Kuwabara said, watching him through the window.

"Yes." Kurama agreed, walking over to place the DVD in Itani's laptop. "George, I believe." He looked in question at Yusuke, who nodded, indicating that he should start the DVD.

"George?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"The ogre, Kuwabara." Itani said kindly.

"She doesn't even know and she knows more than he does." Yusuke muttered.

Kurama eyed Yusuke with interest. "That was a very Hiei- like thing to say."

"Whatever. Shouldn't we watch that thing now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're lucky Itani brought all this high tech junk." Yusuke commented.

"I was gonna say that!" Kuwabara huffed.

"We've more important things to do than fight." Itani reminded, before Yusuke could retort.

"Indeed," Kurama started the DVD and the four gathered around the small screen. Itani's laptop was for function, not entertainment, after all.

After a moment the screen lit up with an image of Koenma at his desk in Spirit World. The toddler shifted, sucking furiously on his pacifier. Yusuke's eyes narrowed – he was _way_ too nervous.

"Hello, Yusuke." His voice was even uneasy.

Yusuke nodded stiffly, deciding to keep civil. "Koenma."

Koenma swallowed hard, Yusuke wasn't buying it. Not that the man could actually hurt him, but still...

"Yes, well, um..." he fought the urge to pull on his collar.

Yusuke gave up on the civil thing, opening his mouth to chew Koenma out, but someone beat him to it.

"What are we? Chopped onion?"

"Liver." Kurama corrected quietly.

Kuwabara didn't look at him, throwing a fist in a gesture that clearly stated that he didn't care at the moment. "Whatever! Why didn't he say hi to everyone else?" he demanded.

Koenma sighed, "Hello, Kuwabara." sometimes it was better just not to argue with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara crossed his arms putting on his 'cool' look, "Much better."

Yusuke was staring at him, jaw hanging, "What!" he suddenly exploded, "_That's_ what you're upset about? He didn't say '_hi_' to you? Don't you think we have more important things to worry about? Or do I have to remind you that Botan is unconscious on the bed?"

Kuwabara tilted his chin up, "It was rude."

"I can't believe you!"

"Enough!" Itani intervened just before Kurama could, "we have other things to worry about." She pointed at the bed behind her, "like her."

Kuwabara lowered his head, rubbing his neck. "Right, sorry." He mumbled.

Yusuke clenched a fist, returning his glare to its original target. "Right! What the heck is wrong with Botan!"

This time Koenma _did_ pull at his collar.

"She's unconscious, right?" it wasn't quite a question.

"You knew?" Kurama's calm voice cut off whatever scathing remark Yusuke would have made.

"I didn't expect it to happen so soon." The deity said wearily.

"You knew? Koenma!" Yusuke's fist clenched until the knuckles were white, "You'd better have a good excuse for this! Get your cowardly butt down here and tell us what is going on!"

Koenma sighed, "I'd love to Yusuke, but, unfortunately, I would be incapacitated nearly upon arrival. That's if I didn't go crazy and kill you all first."

Yusuke blinked, his anger fading as shock took its place. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Koenma." Kurama's voice, like his face and stance, was still casual – if he was at all surprised he was hiding it very well, "I think, perhaps, it is time to explain all of this to us."

Koenma sighed, lowering his head in a gesture that could have meant remorse, or defeat. "Alright," he glanced toward Botan, "I guess I really have no other choice now. Get comfortable."

Kuwabara, who had stood to get closer to the screen, grabbed the chair he had previously occupied and turned it so that he was straddling it. And Itani gratefully sank into the chair Kurama offered her. Yusuke and Kurama, however, remained standing.

"Millennia ago," the spirit prince began, his voice taking on an odd quality, as if he was deep in memory, "before there was a separation between the human world and the demon world, deities sometimes lived among mortals. At that time very little was known about the abilities of the races and species of the world, and even less was known about spirit energy. Legend says that at that time, the demon race, like the human race, possessed only a few members with such power. But the land itself held great power.

"The power was unfocused, flowing freely, in a delicate balance of good and evil. Occasionally one or the other of these powers would draw together in great quantities creating a dense fog of spiritual energy. The mist of the positive energies was harmless, even beneficial. But the mist of evil was dangerous. While demons and even humans were generally immune to its powers, it was drawn to the pure of heart. Deities, and some humans were driven mad by it, filled with an incredible rage and hatred. They became creatures of evil. Demons and most humans were unaffected because evil already exists within their nature – they are neither fully pure nor fully corrupt and so they are skilled at dealing with such temptations - but Deities posses no wickedness of the soul, and so they cannot withstand such pressure. And if a deity were somehow able to withstand the attempt to taint their soul, the strain of the battle caused them to collapse, and die.

"The Daigi priests believed that the balance was tainted by the presence of sentient life, and that there was too much evil in the world. They believed this was the reason for the fog of madness. They attempted to draw the evil together in an effort to dispel it, but they were pure, and the energy they had gathered thrived on tainted innocence. When they would not succumb it devoured them.

"But the sphere did not stop there. It seemed to have a life of its own, and one priest failed to withstand its seductive power. It used him to do great harm, destroying entire villages. The deities, protectors of the world, were unable to stop it, for to go near it was to invite disaster. Its power existed in such quantities that the strongest of deities was no match for it, and would immediately be destroyed, or, worse, ensnared. Four powerful spirit warriors – two human, two demon – worked together to seal the sphere into the very tablet the Daigi monks had used to chronicle the history of the two powers." For the first time his gaze focused on them, fixing on Itani, "They were probably the ones who left the second inscription. If that's true... you must decipher it, it may hold the key to resealing the power."

Yusuke shook his head in disbelief, "Why didn't Genkai say anything? Why did she ask Itani and I to do this?"

"Genkai didn't know, Yusuke. _I_ didn't know. I never dreamed this could happen. I merely wanted the tablet deciphered to read the warning. I didn't realize the truth."

"And what is that?" Kurama asked.

Koenma sighed, "I believe the four sealers broke the tablet themselves in order to prevent the power from ever being summoned again." He paused, his brow furrowing, "Still, I don't understand how it could have solidified unless someone had done it. Someone had to have cast the spell, as the Daigi monks did millennia ago. But no one should have access to those texts... the tablet was supposed to be the only copy. I just don't know..."

No one was particularly happy with what Koenma was telling them. The tension was almost palpable as they absorbed it all. Kurama found himself irritated with the toddler prince. He was irritated that Koenma and Genkai had been meddling with powers they had no real knowledge of; irritated that it had caused harm to someone he cared about; but most of all he was irritated that they had stuck Itani in the middle of all of it.

She was a normal human!

He _almost_ berated Koenma for his lack of foresight, but someone else spoke first.

"So what do we do for her?" Itani asked. She was the calmest person in the room – excluding the unconscious Botan – which made little sense as she had the least experience dealing with such occurrences.

Koenma shook his head, "There's nothing you _can_ do – hopefully she'll awaken once you seal the power... but there's no way to know for certain."

Itani nodded; the others were simply too shocked, or too angry, to respond.

"Well," Koenma glanced at them uncertainly, "That's everything we know. Please... hurry." His gaze came to rest on Yusuke. "I'm – I'm sorry Yusuke." And the screen went blank.

Itani didn't ask how they had just conversed with a DVD. If there was one thing she had learned over the last several weeks it was that sometimes it was better not to know. Besides, it didn't look as though anyone was in the mood to talk anyway.

She moved to the laptop, removing the DVD carefully, then nearly dropped it as a fist slammed against the table.

"That _idiot_." Yusuke's voice was low, probably a bad sign as he tended to yell. Itani could see his eyes shimmering with tears that he refused to shed as his gaze fixed on Botan. "How are we supposed to hurry? Without her we don't have a _chance_ of finding this thing."

"Yusuke," Kurama placed a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I understand your frustration, however, you must keep a cool head."

Yusuke actually turned on him, "Why? It's hopeless! She was the only one who could _find_ it!"

Kurama shook his head, "That's not entirely true." Yusuke's face clouded with confusion. "Remember, it was Itani who confirmed Botan's feeling that the power was here. She was the one who insisted that we stay. And apparently she was correct." He looked mournfully at Botan.

Itani met Yusuke's searching gaze and sighed. "It's here, Yusuke. I can feel it. Maybe it's because I released it, but I know it's here, and close."

"But we've been here four days and neither of you could find it."

She looked dejected at the reminder. "I know." She said quietly. "But we can't give up."

Kurama let his gaze linger on her, wishing he could offer some sort of reassurance or comfort.

"I still say it's gotta be that tree. It gives me a creepy feeling." Kuwabara insisted, finally tearing his gaze from Botan.

"Wait." Yusuke shook his head, "Now you think the sphere is in the tree too?"

"Well," Kuwabara defended, "I don't hear any better ideas. And Koenma said that something caused the power to gather together right? And it isn't anywhere we can see, even though we've searched everywhere and we know it's got to be here! Maybe one of the monks is messing around with that Daigi stuff and he's hiding the sphere in that tree! They're the only people we know of who have access to any of this Daigi junk anyway..."

It was hard to believe that either of their hosts was hiding the power. And no man, monk or not, disappeared into a solid object. But... they hadn't seen either man since the incident the day before. Something had to be going on.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke groaned wearily. "People don't-"

"But what if one did?" Itani interrupted.

Yusuke blinked up at her in confusion.

"Sherlock Holmes always said that once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever is left – no matter how improbable – must be the truth."

"But Sherlock Holmes wasn't real!"

"The principle is though." Kurama mused. "I think it's time we give that tree another look."

"But-" Kurama wasn't really listening to Yusuke's protests, for movement in his peripheral vision drew his attention just then. It was then that he realized that Kuwabara had stopped defending himself at some point –which was very unusual. It was Kuwabara's sudden movement toward the window that had caught his attention. He followed the man's line of sight and drew back slightly in shock.

"Yusuke," he nudged the Spirit Detective.

Yusuke and Itani both turned, and Itani gasped. Kuwabara was looking at the tree. And they had turned just in time to see the tail end of a monk's robe disappear _into _said tree.

Kuwabara finally broke the silence, "I told you!" he said triumphantly.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed, "but which monk entered? And is it really the hiding place of the sphere?"

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left... I'm sad... Please review

reenas-as


	9. The Only Way

**The Tablet**

**Chapter 9: The Only Way**

"Only one way to find out!" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's arm, practically dragging him out of the room.

"Wait!" Itani's call stopped them. "Let me just print this one thing..." she had turned back to her notes after seeing the figure through the window, searching frantically through them for her notes on the second inscription. She grabbed them and then started clicking at her laptop.

"I don't think now's the time..." Yusuke said urgently.

Itani shook her head, not bothering to swipe at the hair that fell in her eyes, "No, Koenma said the second inscription held the key. What good'll it do to find it if we can't stop it?"

"But you don't know what it means!" Yusuke insisted.

"Then I'll just have to figure it out on the way!" she shot back. And since they really didn't have any other choice, Yusuke stopped arguing.

Grabbing the print out Itani jumped to her feet, "Let's go!"

* * *

It had taken some effort to discover the entrance into the tree. They had begun to fear that the monk was somehow using the power sphere to accomplish the trick, when Kuwabara tripped over a low root and half the trunk seemed to disintegrate before their eyes.

What it revealed was a staircase.

It wound steeply downward into nothingness and then leveled out into a tunnel, at the end of which they could see faintly glowing blue light. The entire passage was dark and damp, as it was underground, and Itani found herself increasingly uncomfortable. She hadn't liked dark damp places much since that day in the sewers. It brought back memories. But at least Kurama was here with her this time as he had been that first time. She didn't doubt that he could still protect her.

She had a nasty suspicion that the walls were covered with mold, or something equally distasteful, so she didn't dare reach out to keep herself steady.

Which was probably why she stumbled forward as the tunnel opened into a cave and the floor suddenly took a shard downward turn. Kurama quickly reached out to steady her.

She would have thanked him, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

For example: the monk in the center of the room.

The dark robes immediately gave him away. It was Tao. He was standing, with his back to them, leaning over something. Eerie blue light spilled out around him. Itani nearly shuddered. She had little doubt what that light was.

The monk hadn't noticed them yet, either that or he just didn't care. And – considering how powerful his new toy probably was – that wouldn't be much of a shock to them.

It was Yusuke who finally stepped forward of course. He was nearly boiling with rage. And, they supposed, considering that he was surprisingly calm.

"You b." The detective ground out, causing Tao to turn to them. It was difficult to tell by his expression whether he had been surprised or not, it held the same scowl it had held every time they had seen him. But, he _had _turned around, that had to mean something...

As he turned he stepped slightly to the side, allowing them an unobstructed view of the source of the eerie glow. It was a small sphere, perhaps a little larger than a tennis ball. And it was hovering above three claw-like stone outcroppings. They were so rough they might have been taken for natural stalactites, except that they were in a perfect equilateral triangle, and each had the exact same curvature – rising almost vertically out of the ground for a few inches and then curving inward at an increasingly steep angle.

"Yusuke-" Kurama warned, but it was too late, the detective had already burst toward the monk, fist raised.

The monk, surprisingly, easily side stepped, and continued to watch Yusuke with that same unreadable look.

Yusuke skidded to a halt several meters past the man, looking startled as he finally overcame the momentum that should have been stopped when he hit the monk. He turned, eyes narrowing.

"Now I _know_ you can't be normal."

Tao didn't respond. Which only made Yusuke angrier.

"Fine – don't talk. That'll make it easier to concentrate on bashing in your face!"

"You're a fool."

It was the first time they had ever heard him speak, and it startled Yusuke into stopping his assault in a dust raising skid.

"What did you say?"

"You," the monk looked at him pointedly, his voice was amazingly low, but far more pleasant than anyone would imagine by observing his demeanor, "are a fool."

"Yeah?" Yusuke didn't appear to be insulted so much as angry, "well, if stopping the bad guys from destroying the planet makes me a fool then I'm a fool!" he snapped.

"Yusuke..." Kurama interceded again.

"Kinda busy right now, Kurama..." Yusuke didn't look at him.

"You're making a mistake." The monk continued.

Yusuke cocked a brow, "Right," he drew out the word, as he so often did, "And I want to listen to the psycho monk with the evil sphere why?"

"Yusuke." Kurama had moved so that he was almost between the monk and the spirit detective, "he isn't the one."

Yusuke's gaze darted to him as though he thought the man had gone mad.

"And you think that because?" he asked incredulously, "We just saw him enter a secret chamber and draw power from that thing!"

Kurama shook his head, "No, we just saw _someone _enter a secret chamber, and Tao trying to _suppress_ the power of that thing."

Yusuke just blinked at him. "How do you know that?" he finally asked.

"Because I could sense his spirit energy attempting to repress the evil." Kurama stated blandly.

"You could?" Yusuke darted a glance to Kuwabara, suddenly realizing that his hot-headed friend hadn't joined him in his assault on the monk. Kuwabara nodded mutely.

Yusuke's stance went from battle ready to uncertain as he ran a hand over his face and then through his hair, making it stand on end.

"I don't... get it." He finally confessed. "If you're trying to stop it, then who-"

"You ask too many questions."

The whole room seemed to still at the addition of this new voice.

"Manoa?" Yusuke frowned, "I'm confused..."

It was unmistakably Manoa who stood at the far end of the cave, his back to another tunnel. But, dimly illuminated by the last reaches of the blue glow, he seemed as though he could have been a creature from another realm. His face was a hard mask, nothing like the friendly face they had grown accustomed to.

"I'm sure you are." He smirked coldly, moving toward them. As he stepped forward the glow of the sphere seemed to flare up.

"No way!" Kuwabara looked quickly between the sphere and the monk. "But, you were so nice! It was the other guy who was creepy!"

Manoa gave a dark chuckle, "Yes. I suppose I _was_ nice." He admitted thoughtfully, "That's why it chose me..."

"Manoa," Kurama watched him carefully, his voice quiet, as though speaking to an angry child, "You don't know what you're doing."

"I _know_." His head snapped up sharply. "Believe me, I do." He gazed thoughtfully at the sphere, "I always wondered," he said quietly, "what it would be like to have true power. I read everything I could trying to discover where it could be found, studying its effects, but I was too afraid to try... until this came to me."

"You didn't call it then?" Itani asked.

He laughed once more, "No. It called me..." his eyes suddenly lost their hazy quality as he turned around, "You should leave while you still can. I don't see the need to bother with you, you were just curious." His gaze flitted to Itani briefly with a knowing smile, "unless _you_ _want_ to stay."

She shuddered.

Itani had felt an instant repulsion, and at the same time a frighteningly magnetic attraction, to the sphere, as if it were called to her and something in her was ready to respond. She wondered if any of the others shared the feeling. And she was intensely glad that Botan was not here. If what the Koenma had said was true...

She was spared Manoa's further attention when his gaze abruptly turned on his brother.

"You however," he said darkly, "You tried to take it from me. You must die." He lunged for Tao, and it was as though Armageddon had come.

Yusuke moved to block the monk's attack even as the sphere's light increased and dozens of small, glowing projectiles shot into the air around them. They were like homing missiles, unshakable as they followed their targets. Kuwabara and Kurama rushed to keep the energy darts from hitting Yusuke as he desperately grappled with the monk. Whatever else the sphere did, it greatly increased his physical abilities, from the looks of the man he shouldn't have been able to defend against a child, let alone an experienced fighter like Yusuke.

Tao had somehow disappeared and Itani was frantically ducking small projectiles. Kurama winced as one got especially close to her and stepped away from his position only long enough to grab her arm and pull her back against him, raising his whip to snap the objects away. Itani buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt and focusing on following his movements so as not to hinder him quite as much. She had only seen him fight once, but she already knew his acrobatic style and realized he would be at a disadvantage now since he couldn't very well flip in the air while holding her. Still, she could do her best to allow him as much maneuverability with his whip as possible. Kurama, though deep in concentration, did not fail to notice her efforts, and for a moment he smiled.

"Itani," she looked up into concerned emerald eyes, "You shouldn't be here. You need to go."

She shook her head, "Koenma said-"

"I know," he cut her off gently, eyes narrowing as he concentrated on thwarting a few more projectiles, "but we need you to figure out that inscription."

She shook her head, "I already did, that's what the printout was, but I can't figure out what it means! It makes no sense." She flinched and drew more tightly against him as a sphere got very close.

"Look at it again," he urged, "you'll do it. But you can't do it _here_."

She looked back into his eyes and realized that he was very anxious – and he was also right. Neither of them could do their job like this. Nodding she disentangled her arms from his torso and prepared to run. He held her gaze for a moment before giving her a light shove.

"GO!"

She ducked and ran, not sure where she was heading, but as she passed one of the tunnels – she wasn't sure which – a hand shot out and pulled her inside. She nearly screamed, but then realized that it was Tao.

"Thank you!" she whispered, and she could have sworn he almost gave her a sad smile. She drew her notes out of her shirt and began to scan them hurriedly, having a bit of difficulty in the dim light. The answer had to be here!

But it just looked like a bunch of nonsense. The first part was a warning, followed by a few stanzas of what looked like poetry. The bottom was just a tumble of symbols the matrix hadn't been able to translate. It was maddening. She squinted at the symbols in the dark, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wrinkling the bridge of her nose – she was missing something.

Tao leaned over her, apparently tired of watching the fight, or perhaps just curious.

"Why is there a spell on that?" he asked.

She looked at him blankly.

"A spell," he pointed at the poetry, "that's the pattern of old Shinto spells.

Itani just blinked. _He_ was a history scholar as well? But he didn't seem the type. Actually, he seemed more the type than his brother, and it wasn't as though either of them had much else to do out here. She realized he was still staring at her, and shook herself from her daze.

"You're sure it's a spell?"

He nodded, "a binding spell, I'm fairly certain."

"Binding spell?" that sounded hopeful. Now if only she could figure out what the rest said. She'd hate to accidentally bind the wrong thing. "How do binding spells work, exactly?" she asked. She winced as a particularly large projectile was sliced in half by Kurama's whip and exploded into violent light. She glanced up to see that Yusuke had been thrown across the room.

"They don't all work the same." She looked crestfallen so he hastened to continue, "but, there's usually some sort of instruction." He offered.

Well, that would explain the scribbles on the bottom of the page. But they didn't _mean_ anything to her. Why didn't this stuff come with little pictures? Like the manual for her VCR?

Itani suddenly stopped in her tracks, eyes scanning her notes rapidly as comprehension dawned – little pictures! "I think I've got this!"

Kurama threw a look at her from over his shoulder, moving closer, though still lashing out with his rose whip, "What is it?"

"I translated the second set of writing just before Yusuke brought Botan in. But it didn't make any sense." Her excitement was rising. "But what if it isn't supposed to make sense?"

He eyed her curiously and she gripped the page tightly, "I don't think its words at all. This bottom part, I think it's a kind of symbolic diagram." She pointed, "See these symbols?" she turned to Tao, "I think they represent the four sealers. And the last one represents the vessel of power. If we position ourselves like this... and then we chant the inscription!"

It was a better suggestion than anyone else had to make, so Kurama figured it was worth an attempt.

"But how do we get him to remain still?" he called, hoping Manoa wouldn't hear. Of course, that meant Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the dark as well.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Leave that to me." Tao said grimly.

Kurama nodded, briefly wondering when the man had moved up beside him. But then, he clearly had some sort of spirit energy.

"Good luck." It was the only hopeful thing they had ever heard the sullen monk say.

"What do you think he'll do?" Itani asked anxiously.

Kurama shook his head, "I've no idea," then he held out his free hand, she stepped forward to take it. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, casting a glance at the others. "We need to tell them what to do."

He frowned, "Do we all have to say the spell?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. The last symbol looks similar to the kanji for spell caster or holy man. I think only that person has to say the spell."

"Can you do it?"

She nodded once more.

"Good." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Better get ready then." He pulled her over to Yusuke and whispered something to the other man. Yusuke gave a terse nod and appeared to brace himself. Manoa eyed him suspiciously, while Kurama hurried to relay instruction to Kuwabara – they'd only have one chance at this.

They took their positions, Kurama fairly close to Itani as projectiles were still homing in on them, but he was ready to spring to his place when the time came. He nodded to Yusuke.

With a shout of effort Yusuke allowed his spirit energy to flare and encompass the room. Manoa flinched only momentarily, but the projectiles vanished, and the sphere pulsed as though angry. Manoa sneered at what he perceived to be Yusuke's failed attempt and stepped closer to the detective, effectively placing himself in the center of the box they had formed. At that moment Tao sprang forward, wrapping his arms and his spirit energy around his brother, halting his progress.

"Now!" he yelled.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara focused their spirit energy on Manoa, hoping that the addition of Tao's energy would make up for Itani's lack of spirit power. The original sealers had all been spirit warriors after all. When Kurama nodded that they were ready Itani unfolded her notes and began to read the spell.

Manoa gave a cry of pure rage, attempting to break free of his brother. But the combined weight of spirit energy holding him down was too much. Slowly he crumpled to the ground, a long wisp of blue/black smoke seemingly being pulled from his body and back toward the sphere.

It was working.

The light of the sphere began to pulsate rapidly, seeking escape, but it was trapped by the words of the spell.

"I don't know what to do next!" Itani yelled, "We don't have the tablet!"

"You don't need it." Tao had lowered his brother's limp body to the floor and was now standing beside her. "We can dispel it without a vessel!"

"What?" they had to shout to be heard, for a roar like that of a terrible storm had filled the cavern.

"We can dispel it!" he said again, "but the girl will have to do it."

"What?" four shouts assaulted him, but he ignored them.

"Trust me." He held Itani's gaze and she nodded hesitantly. He actually smiled, in a reassuring way. "You'll need to send your energy into it during the chant." He told her.

She shook her head wildly, "I can't!" she protested, "I don't have any!"

He gave her a curious look, as though he was surprised by the statement, but seemed to accept it. "Then you can use some of mine. I'll channel it through you."

"Then why can't _you_ do it?"

"It's a miko spell," he told her, "only a woman can perform it."

She looked at him, wide-eyed, and nodded slowly, "Okay." She visibly braced herself. He moved around behind her, placing his arms along hers, holding the backs of her hands in his palms and urging her to splay her fingers toward the sphere.

"Breath." He whispered in her ear, his face pressed close, "just breath, do as I say."

She squeezed her eyes shut, throwing a desperate glance at Kurama before drawing a deep breath. She could do this, she had to.

She was barely conscious of the man behind her. All she knew was that a feeling of indescribable warmth and peace settled over her and she was speaking – saying something in a tongue she couldn't understand, but she didn't much care at that moment. There was a bright light, but somehow it didn't hurt their eyes. The room fell silent. And then – utter darkness.

Which meant the sphere... was gone.

Vanished.

She felt a moment of intense relief as she heard Tao whisper that she had done it, and then she slumped against him, unconscious.

Kurama, who had been close by, held out his arms, indicating that he would take Itani, presumably so that Tao could check on his brother.

Manoa was struggling to rise. "What... happened?" he asked weakly.

Tao reached him and held out a hand to help him up, then offered himself as support once the second monk was standing.

"You nearly caused the end of the world! That's what happened!" Yusuke shouted.

The monk looked confused, his gaze drifting from the Spirit Detective, to his brother, to the stone pillars that had sustained the sphere.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." He whispered.

Yusuke snorted and Kurama sent him a warning glance.

The monk appeared to be lost in memory, "One day," his voice was so quiet that all but Kurama had to strain to hear, "I felt something calling to me. I found the entrance, and the cave. It was so beautiful, like something out of legend. I wanted to know what it was. So I touched it." He shuddered, "It was like being burned alive, I imagine... hot, and yet cold. But it felt wonderfully, terrifyingly empowering." His head dropped the light going out of his eyes. "It was eating my soul." He said bleakly, "and once it had begun I couldn't stop it – because something in me _liked it_."

It was a sobering thought, that one could enjoy the very thing they _knew_ beyond all doubt was destroying them and all they loved.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.

Yusuke didn't seem inclined to care much, but Kurama shook his head. He had been thinking about the stone claws and it had occurred to him that the gathering spell must have been cast on the stone claws, that was what had summoned the energy, not the monk. If the monk hadn't been so pure... the sphere would not have taken him. Now that its evil influence was gone, he was no danger – except, perhaps, to himself in his grief. But Tao would see to that. Manoa would recover... eventually.

Kurama shifted Itani in his arms, holding her bridal style.

"We should check on Botan." He reminded them.

The other two men nodded and turned to go. Kurama cast a last glance back at the two monks before following. Manoa was slumped against his brother, head hung, silent tears streaming down his face. And Tao just held him, one arm wrapped around his torso, offering his support. His face was grim, but, for the first time since they had arrived, his eyes held hope.

They would recover. Both of them.

* * *

It was a very long walk back to Genkai's shrine. Botan had recovered fairly quickly, and was her old self by the time they reached the outskirts of the city. But Itani was another matter. Whatever Tao had helped her do had taken a serious toll. She was simply too exhausted to even wake. Kurama rejected the other men's offers to carry her.

She moaned and he shifted her gently in his arms, looking down at her face and thinking how much it would hurt to lose her. He couldn't love her – he couldn't. And yet...

_:I hardly know her:_ he reminded himself, hoping to end the argument. Even considering the many conversations they had shared over the last month it was true. But another voice spoke up in his mind, throwing him into conflict once more.

_:Yes:_ it agreed, _:but an experience like this brings people together, reveals true character, both strength and weakness – and you've shared two...: _

He shook the thought firmly away, focusing on his steps. It didn't matter what he felt for her – nothing could ever come of it. He couldn't allow it to - for both their sakes. And if he couldn't control his emotions he'd just have to stay away from her. But, looking down at her once more, he realized that would not be easy to do. He'd become too accustomed to her presence. He needed it...

But it was the only way...

When they reached the shrine he refused to let Genkai or Yukina take her from him, but carried her to her room himself, laying her down on her bed and pulling the blankets up around her. He studied her only a moment before turning to leave. Outside he nearly ran into Botan.

"Sorry," he murmured absently, still deep in conflicted thoughts.

"She's a wonderful person isn't she?" the deity asked casually.

Kurama shook his head, trying to dislodge the image of a sleeping blue-haired woman. "Who is?"

"Itani of course!" Botan smiled slyly.

"Yes." He agreed casually, finally looking up at his unwelcome companion, "she showed amazing stamina, intelligence and courage on this mission. We couldn't have done this without her."

Botan rolled her eyes, "Kurama." She shook her head, "Silly boys."

Kurama turned to look at her, clear green eyes calm, almost serene. "Perhaps." He agreed mildly. Sticking his hands loosely in his pockets he strolled away, headed for home.

With an exasperated sigh Botan shook her head once more. "Why are boys so silly?" she voiced aloud though no one was left to hear her.

* * *

A/N: Ta daa! Okay... so, I'm fairly certain you've all (all three of you) abandoned this story, because I've had no reviews in the last chapter or two. But that's okay... If you were reading still... this was the end. Truth be told, this isn't my favortie story... but it is necessary to get to the one I want to write so... here it is. Hope someone out there liked it. Au revoir

reenas-as


End file.
